A One Night Stand
by Tukkee
Summary: Sasuke is flying home from abroad and meets Naruto, who invites him out the next day for a fun night in the city. SasuNaru M for sex, drugs, and language.
1. Flight I

_'The fit is tight. Real tight. As if a sadist with the sole intention of making the relatively minuscule walk from the front to the back of a plane was in charge of designing it. Have they ever met another human being? Were they so emaciated that they modeled the walk-way after them?'_

These were all thoughts that passed through the scattered and tired mind of Sasuke Uchiha, who was waiting ever so patiently for the woman in front of him to muster up the strength to lift her ridiculously large carry on into the cabinet above. He dropped his comparatively small satchel and helped the poor woman, who muttered a thank you and took her seat. With the walkway cleared up for him, he sauntered on into the bowels of the ship.

 _'Fucking first class and their bullshit. Why does she even need a bag like that if she's going to get pampered for seven hours?'_

Sasuke pressed onwards, passing the small divider that segregated the affluent from the business class, and found his seat. Granted the luxuries weren't as... luxurious as they were fifteen feet towards the front but they would have to do. These were the best seats he could've gotten at such short notice. His company needed him to fly back to New York from the UK as soon as humanly possible, and he'd be damned if he was going to suffer through six hours of sitting ass to ankles with a stranger at four in the morning.

Sasuke grabbed his large window seat and settled in, turning towards the aisle and watching the rest of the hoard move on down. As the line shuffled onwards, the half Japanese wondered which one of these people would be joining him in his row. While the first class seats were what he was used to, the business class still offered some perks. Bigger seats, only two per row, and a meal. Not as fancy as first class, and no free booze, but at least he didn't have a limit on how many drinks he could order. And he had the company credit card.

Suddenly his phone rang from deep within his pocket. He pulled it out and studied the number.

 _'Work.'_

Swiping his thumb across the displayed number, he brought the device to his ear. "What is it Kakashi? My plane is about to take off."

"Good, then you have some time. Can you get into the wifi there?"

"I'm sure I can, but not until we're in the air. Why?"

"I emailed you some documents that need looking over. Sorry to make you work so early and on a flight. What time is it there anyways?"

"Four. Four in the fucking morning, Kakashi."

"Yowch, sorry about that mate. But these have to get done before you land."

"Why can't you get them done? I'm tired, man."

"I can't do them because you're tired. I gotta get some sleep so we can present tomorrow. Don't worry, you just have to show up and not nod off for an hour. After that you can go home and sleep for fourteen hours."

With a sigh and a mindless rubbing of the eyes, Sasuke breathed into the phone, "Fine, I'll get them done. I can't print them out though."

"That's fine, just make your edits and email them to me again, we'll print them out here before you get to the building."

"I'm not speaking at the meeting."

"Don't worry, I'll do all the talking. Have a safe flight, see you in the morning," Kakashi said before hanging up on his end. Sasuke returned his phone into his pocket and leaned as far back as he could in his pre-cruising-altitude upright seat. The line of people walking by started to thin out and still no one had claimed the seat next to him.

Sasuke ran a hand through his long, black hair and grabbed his bag from the floor and placed it on the seat next to him.

 _'If no one's taking it then I will.'_

The moment he placed his bag on the seat, a tall flight attendant appeared at his row, a cheery but fake smile on his handsome face.

 _'Handsome.'_

Sasuke looked up at the indeed handsome man before him, his eyes rather slowly climbing up from his nice legs, what appeared to be nice bulge, all the way up past his big chest, subtle chin, all the way up to his bright blue eyes. His cheeks, though, left a rather intriguing impression on the Raven. The man had three lines, almost like scars, running diagonally up on both sides of his face, giving him and almost feral, dangerous quality to him. Sasuke stared for what felt like thirty elegant seconds at the man in front of him, watching him lean closer into the row.

Unfortunately for Sasuke it had actually been about thirty objectively awkward seconds before he snapped out of his mildly lustful gaze.

"Hey man, would you please put your bag under the seat until we're in the air?"

Shaking it off, Sasuke replied, "Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Sorry about that." Sasuke grabbed the bag from the chair and returned it back underneath the chair in front of him.

"It's okay dude, it's a safety thing," the man responded, the fake smile of his growing less and less insincere to Sasuke.

"That makes sense," chuckled Sasuke, smiling back at the gorgeous man in front of him.

"But once it's safe, I'm sure you can put it back. Leg room is important, am I right?"

"Yeah but isn't someone going to take this seat?"

"I'll have to look at the manifest but I think you lucked out," chuckled the flight attendant.

"Naruto, can we get some help in the front?" Sasuke heard shouted from around the corner, to which the man's blonde haired head perked up in that direction.

"I guess you're needed elsewhere, Naruto," Sasuke said with a sultry grin, his voice dropping low as the blonde man's name rolled out his lips.

"I guess I am. Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit," Naruto flirted back. This promise of a return visit to his row caught Sasuke by surprise.

 _'Sure, he was probably flirting, but it was more like a professional flirt. Or was it? Maybe he likes guys too? I can't be that assumptive of people, I got to be open minded! But it was probably professional, he had to be. Maybe just to offer me a snack or a drink. Lord knows I'd offer him a drink.'_

Sasuke's mind started racing after the blonde left, his normally cool composure melting away. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time, the most recent being about four years ago. Sasuke wasn't afraid to get out in the world and claim boys for his own, no, but something about the blonde sort of reignited him.

Sasuke heard the cabin door close and out the intercom above him spoke the pilot, announcing the usual mumbo jumbo regarding flight time, safety, and a thank you for choosing to fly with them. Like Sasuke had a choice. It was only a couple of hours ago that he'd even purchased his last minute ticket, outrageously above the normal price, from the comfort of his hotel's indoor pool. It was the only flight that'd get him to New York by eight in the morning, and with Kakashi's word that he'd be reimbursed, bought the two thousand dollar ticket.

Settling in, Sasuke's attention turned to the aisle where he saw Naruto reach into the cabinet above him, withdrawing the example safety devices to use for what Sasuke imagined would be the blonde's thousandth time going through the motions of the FAA approved safety speech. Sure enough, the speech commenced and while everyone's attention was not focused on the demonstration, Sasuke's attention was solely focused on the blonde in front of him.

At any other time on any other flight Sasuke would join the rest of the plane's occupants in ignoring the tired flight attendant's song and dance, but not this time. No, Sasuke absentmindedly nodded his head after each point made by the scripted speech Naruto was more or less mouthing to. After the demonstration, Naruto returned the severed seatbelt and deflated air vest above Sasuke's seat.

The blonde looked down at the staring Sasuke and grinned, "put your seatbelt on please."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, alright," stuttered Sasuke, fumbling with the fabric and clicking the metal bit into place. The blonde latched close the cabinet above him and winked at the raven haired man, before walking up the aisle checking each row before take-off.

 _'I'm going to die on this flight.'_


	2. Club I

Sasuke walked down the progressively busying city street, what with sunset just finishing up and the night life of Saturday in New York starting up. The final rays of light wove through the grid-like canyon and kissed the wet street. During Sasuke's mildly drunk adventure at work, thunderous clouds visited the big city and let loose a nice and relaxed downpour. This happened through most of the day, luckily ending when Sasuke decided to leave his apartment and head out for the evening. The sidewalks were still wet, and if the rain ceased earlier, the sun would've at least evaporated some of the puddles.

 _'Goddamn, on my good shoes too.'_

Sasuke walked briskly and cautiously down the streets, stepping over the drying pools of water that littered the path. He was wearing a light coat just in the event that the clouds would come back, but much to his annoyance, it looked like they weren't. Still though, the coat made him feel cute so it wasn't an entirely misguided loss. He turned the corner onto the final street on his trip. Up and down the long road were bars and clubs, most of them catering to the gayer crowds.

After he landed and got off the plane, Sasuke could not stop thinking about the blonde. Their shared moment in business class ranked up there with Sasuke's more memorable trips, vying for the top three at the very least. He gripped the napkin that had the sweet and arguably sappy note throughout the entire day, never once putting it in his pocket. He kept looking at it, over and over again, staring at the slowly fading black ink that scribbled on the makeshift page. The number Naruto left was beginning to disappear from the various sweats and oils from Sasuke's fingertips, so he hastily typed it into his phone. Not a moment later, he texted the boy he met on the plane, either through an act of blind courage or maybe quiet thirst.

 _'Oh god I hope it's the first one.'_

About an hour later is when he got his response, and after an awkward exchange involving Sasuke reminding Naruto of who he was, the conversation settled into an easy mellow. Naruto seemed happy to be talking to Sasuke again, or at least his messages felt that way. As far as he could've guessed, Naruto may have been equally tipsy on that flight and maybe his defenses were lowered the more he drank. But until Sasuke got home from his meeting at work, Naruto kept him company. Trading messages with the blonde made the few hours of catching up with Kakashi and sitting through a meeting after meeting better. Sasuke still didn't want to be there, but at least he was distracted.

When he got home he messaged the blonde saying that he was going to catch up on sleep, and confirmed that they were still going to meet up later. Naruto's response was an enthusiastic yes, which brought a smile to Sasuke's face, followed by the address to the club that he DJ'ed at. Sasuke secretly hoped that Naruto wouldn't be working that night, as he'd much rather get the blonde alone on the dance floor or in a corner.

 _'Preferably a dark one.'_

Sasuke walked down another block before reaching his destination, a brick outlined grey door with a healthy line in front. The bouncer outside looked like any other Sasuke had ever seen; tall, big, and unless you knew them personally, menacing. But that was the job description, look as intimidating as possible so unruly people wouldn't tarnish everyone else's evenings. Sasuke hopped in line, and with the ten people in front of him, figured that he wouldn't be out here too long.

He had tried texting the blonde earlier when he woke up and was gearing up to leave his apartment but he didn't get a response. Sasuke mulled over the idea of calling him but figured that having only been around the other for a combined three and a half hours, he felt that their relationship-friendship-whatever wasn't set enough to be up and calling him.

 _'Not yet, at least.'_

Regardless, it had been a very long time since Sasuke had gone out last. A few months ago, Kakashi suckered the raven haired man into joining him for a night of bar hopping and a boys-will-be-boys-esque adventure. What ended up happening was Sasuke having to drag his slightly older employer around wherever his group of friends decided to go, and deal with a much more introspective man all evening. Sasuke had just wanted to enjoy his evening, not play therapist with the other man.

Still though, he got some ass out of it. Sasuke refused to let Kakashi attempt to go home, especially with his equally drunk friends who felt it safe enough to walk the fifteen blocks uptown. Sasuke, on the other hand thought this bright idea was nothing short of stupidity. Sasuke would much rather let the others figure themselves out and house his drunk superior on his couch, which happened to be right around the corner. When the two arrived, Kakashi made the first move, latching his lips onto the Raven's and latching his hands on the other's hips. Although this event would have never happened if either man was sober, it felt good in the moment.

And so the two fucked, though not without consequence. The next day, Sasuke woke up to throbbing headache and an empty apartment. He checked his phone for any missed calls or texts and saw only one, a simple thank you from Kakashi. Sasuke attempted to call him the rest of the day, hoping to discuss what had happened and what this meant, but to no avail. Instead, Sasuke worried about how this affected his working relationship with the man. Seeing him almost everyday after the night before would definitely be awkward, and maybe lead to further outcomes down the line.

But much to his surprise, come Monday morning, Sasuke found Kakashi to be... normal. Normal for the man, considering, but compared to all of the frankly awful things that had plagued Sasuke's mind for the last twenty four hours, the man seemed normal. Kakashi greeted him like he did every morning, with a smile, a cup of office coffee, and a stack of papers needing reading. Sasuke was admittedly taken aback at first, but ended up just rolling with it, deciding to just let that night slide as a fluke and carry on. Before leaving, however, Kakashi leaned down to the Raven and kissed his cheek, giving the man another message of thanks, but with more emphasis on being thankful for what had happened after they returned to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke blushed and smiled nervously, offering his appreciation to the older man. Kakashi silently smiled back and pointed to the stack of papers, bringing the atmosphere back into the real world and reminding the raven haired man just how important those documents were.

It was only until later that day when the consequences started to come to light. Turned out that Kakashi was already seeing someone, for quite sometime too. Kakashi never told the Raven, and Sasuke never blamed him. Personal relationships were personal, end of story, and involving them in the workplace never worked out. Towards the end of the seemingly uneventful and aftermath-free day, Kakashi's partner stormed into the office demanding to see Kakashi. Sasuke confronted the man, a tall burly type with muscles bigger than most of the Raven combined, in the hall outside of Kakashi's office. After a series of insults and threats, apparently indirectly shot at Sasuke himself, Kakashi stormed out and shut it down quickly, breaking up with the other in a very tense, very awkward moment. The entire office stared at the loud and distracting conflict, which arose from Kakashi sleeping with Sasuke and not exactly telling the other man.

After the fight and the other man was politely, forcibly escorted out, Kakashi gave the entire staff the rest of the day off. His rationale was that he didn't want anyone to pester him with vacant apologetic words, furrowed eyebrows, and compulsory frowns. Sasuke stayed behind despite the protests from his boss, but this involved him. After some thought Sasuke honestly felt bad for the other and a little annoyed with his boss. If he had known they were together Sasuke absolutely wouldn't have tried anything, and it was fully Kakashi's fault for not bringing anything up with him. Kakashi brushed it off as a misunderstanding of the so called "terms" of their relationship, with Kakashi mistaking that they were mutually open instead of the just confirmed one-sidedness of it.

It was after all this going on that Sasuke decided to not let his dick do any of the thinking. He was going to be a stone cold fox, an in-control man who won't step into something so irrationally and bluntly. This made tonight all the more different for Sasuke. If it wasn't for the sudden attraction he had on his flight, he wouldn't have ever considered going out, let alone with someone he had just met. Waking up after his brief loss in thought, Sasuke had jumped nine spots in line, becoming now the second person waiting. He looked back at the ever growing line to see that it had now officially wrapped around the building, meaning at least a hundred people decided that this was the club to be at tonight. He took one last look at the airplane napkin before stuffing it into his pockets and replacing it with his wallet, fishing out his driver's license. The woman in front of him stepped passed the bouncer, just being granted entrance to the bar, leaving an empty spot for Sasuke to step up to.

"Alright, wait right here please, we're busy tonight," informed the bouncer, clipping the cliched velvet rope closed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke handed the man his ID and after a few flashes of the handheld blacklight had it returned to him.

"I've never been, is it always this busy?" asked Sasuke curiously, returning his wallet into his pockets.

"Not typically, but there's a performer tonight," answered the bouncer, never making eye contact with Sasuke instead looking down the line of people behind him.

"Oh, it wouldn't happen to be someone named Naruto, would it?"

"No, he was last week. That show was killer, brought in a huge crowd," returned the bouncer, this time looking down at Sasuke and looking him over.

"Hmm, alright," mumbled Sasuke, mildly upset that he wasn't going to see his crush on stage dancing. "How often does he perform?"

"It's not like a scheduled thing, just whenever he wants to. The owner would prefer it to be regular, but it's the whole 'giving the crowd something unexpected' that Naruto likes," replied the bouncer, still scanning the crowd in a very professional, albeit aloof manner.

"I see."

"But tonight's gal is just as good, you'll have to stick around for when she hits the stage."

"I'll definitely check her out," Sasuke said.

The bouncer suddenly touched his ear and turned towards the door, presumably receiving a message through the intercom resting neatly in his lobe. With a farewell nod towards a couple just leaving the establishment, the bouncer turned to the waiting Sasuke. The bouncer unlatched the velvet rope and waved him in, "there's a coat check inside if you don't want to risk it. Have a fun night tonight."

 _'Thanks, I'll try.'_


	3. Shower I

_'Hurry the goddamn fuck up.'_

With the slowly building wind weaving through the canyon that was the sea of people standing outside the club, Sasuke was getting cold. He couldn't really say much for his companion though, as he had taken his jacket, but Sasuke was quickly regretting the decision. The night was dissolving into a kaleidoscope of loud lights and sweeping noise, in conjunction with a messy blonde whose last drink should've been four drinks ago. The pills they took were starting to wane from their peak and the paresthesias in Sasuke's face and fingers were building.

Sasuke plowed through the mass of partygoers and looked back fleetingly to find the man he was taking home with him. Or going to his place. He hadn't really decided yet as their escape from the club was more unplanned than he would ever like it to be. After being pulled away from the man he was speaking with, the blonde boy was acting more physically aggressive than ever. Being pulled back inside from a rooftop smoke and slammed onto the dark wall of the small hallway left quite the impression on Sasuke as to where this night was headed. Similarly were the choice words the blonde had whispered into his ear: "I want you."

Now Sasuke wasn't the one to pass up bar sex, especially when it involved someone he trusted and his blood serum had officially been reconstituted into majoritively alcohol. His superior and damn good friend Kakashi knew of this turning point and would exploit the helpless raven into providing him with some under the table relations. Or in the bathroom, whichever was closer and less lit. But right now, Sasuke didn't want that. He wanted lights on, full view, and full nudity, and as soon as he and his blonde could punch through this crowd of people the sooner he could get home and make all that happen.

 _'Or his place? Fuck.'_

Sasuke whipped his head around and shot out his hand, weaving it blindly through the mass of bodies looking for his companion. Brushing past warm patches of skin and lightly damp clothes, Sasuke's hand found another and gripped it tightly. Pulling the attached body firmly, the blonde he was taking home, or the other way around, popped free from the sea and into the Raven's torso.

"Excuse me," the blonde giggled, gripping Sasuke's shoulders and steadying himself.

"You're excused Naruto," Sasuke smiled, leaning down to embrace that man and kiss the top of his head. He stood a little taller than the blonde, maybe a few inches, but still felt like he was towering over the smaller man. Naruto pressed himself into the hug and sighed peacefully, before shaking his head and peering up at the Raven.

"So where to now stud?" he asked coyly, squinting his eyes in a manner that evoked an all knowing look.

"Well it's still a bit early, we can go get some grub or-"

"Or we can go to my place?" Naruto interrupted, grabbing Sasuke's wrist tightly and pulling him dangerously into the busy city street.

"Alright, fuck calm down," chuckled the raven as he pulled back his hand and the blonde attached to it onto the sidewalk before any car could hit him. Sasuke whipped Naruto around and gripped his waist and proceeded to walk down the path. "Which way is it, drunky?"

"It's, uh, thattaway," slurred the blonde, adjusting himself in the embrace and pointing blindly down the road. Sasuke smiled and nodded, taking lead and guiding the other man in that direction. He wasn't positive that they were going in the right direction, especially with Naruto's essentially half-assed direction giving but so long as Sasuke kept his mental cool, they'd find their way. And if anything, Sasuke could always drag himself to his own apartment.

"You live close by?" Sasuke asked, eyes concentrating on the wobbly sidewalk.

"Sorta," responded the blonde, "it's like a couple blocks, a couple turns, and a couple stairs."

"That's not much to go by," laughed Sasuke.

"Hey I'm not drawing you a map but I know my way around, just gotta trust me," Naruto insisted, breaking free from the man's grip and thundering forward a few paces. He turned around quickly and shot Sasuke and playful grin all while flexing an adventurous pose, arms out and biceps up.

Sasuke smiled back at the blonde and stuffed his hands in his pockets, deciding that a leisurely stroll would be better suited for his current state of being. Sure, he was absolutely in a mad rush to get home and get naked with the other but the way all the substances were working his mind and body, he'd much rather get there safely and soundly. His steps were deliberate and his gait was sturdy, whereas Naruto looked free and flowing, like a dancer with a tiny amount of gravity. Sasuke was definitely feeling his age, and Naruto surely looked like he was feeling his.

"C'mon slow poke!" Naruto bellowed from a good jog's away, smiling and laughing with his arms flapping in the night. The sidewalk was definitely emptier as compared to right outside the nightclub, but there were still a lot of people out and about. It definitely was the weekend, but in a city this big it seemed like no one had a standard schedule. They weren't as set in stone as Sasuke was, at least in the last few years of his life. Certainly this night was the most balls out he had been in a long while, but he considered he was keeping up. Especially with the bouncing ball of never-ending blonde energy in front of him.

Naruto stopped his continual advancements down the street and waited for the much calmer Sasuke to catch up to him, still at that gentle pace that seemed to rile up the blonde boy. "You move so fucking slowly holy shit."

"You're moving too fast. What's the rush?"

"The rush is I don't want to be on the street when it starts to rain," Naruto huffed out, shooting his head back and face up towards the dark yet discernibly cloudy sky. The light from the rows and rows of street lamps bounced up and made out the contours of the ominous looking clouds over the city.

"Fool, it's always cloudy here," Sasuke huffed back, his eyes meeting Naruto's as the other's face drooped back to Earth. "Doesn't mean it's gonna rain."

"I felt some drops earlier on the roof at the club!" Naruto explained, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him in the direction they had been traveling.

"Ok, and? It's not like we're not prepared," Sasuke retorted, pointing to his jacket and flapping the collar. "And who cares if we get a little wet, it's all the more romantic."

"Romance - shomance, I don't like getting wet."

"What about swimming then?" Sasuke sarcastically added, poking the proverbial bear.

"I hate swimming."

"No you don't," Sasuke stated, in obvious disbelief of the other's statement.

"Yes I do."

"Who the fuck hates swimming? Is it because you can't swim?"

"I can swim, I just don't like to."

"Huh. There goes my idea of a fun beach date then," Sasuke said flirtatiously, nudging the blonde on the shoulder.

"That's fine, I can play in the sand while you go take a dip in some dirty ass ocean."

"But that's to assume the sand isn't already dirty."

"Yeah but sand doesn't have piss and shit floating in it," Naruto countered, stopping in his tracks to turn and face Sasuke and pat his chest softly. Sasuke smiled and grabbed the man's rhythmically thumping hand and brought it to his lips where he planted the softest of kisses on the blonde's tan knuckles.

"We getting close?" Sasuke whispered, gently pushing down Naruto's hand before squeezing it firmly. All Naruto did in response is grin widely and turn back around, skipping off down the street. They must've been getting close, after all they had been walking for all of twenty minutes. If it weren't for the fact that Sasuke was feeling himself he would've given up eighteen minutes ago and called a cab. Fortunately for him and Naruto, he let the night just take him on whatever path it wanted. He gave up self control hours ago when he met the blonde and his friends at the club and he wasn't going to let regret seep into his evening.

Naruto was a single pace in front of Sasuke and suddenly pointed down and across the street to a ten-story tall building, painted in white but had the stains and character of a settlement older than the two of them. "There we are!" shouted Naruto gleefully.

 _'Oh thank god.'_

Sasuke was getting tired of walking, and all the booze and pills were finally starting to catch up to him. He probably should've bought an energy drink or something to keep him awake. He certainly didn't want to be the kid that fell asleep at the slumber party early. The two walked further down the road until they were flush perpendicular to the apartment building.

"Nice place," Sasuke said absentmindedly, running his hands through his hair and stretching out his arms.

"Wait till you see the inside," chuckled Naruto, patting Sasuke's shoulder and looking down both sides of the street. Foggy lights from both ends littered the damp street as the two waited for an opportunity to cross. The traffic felt unusually busy tonight to Sasuke, even though he knew full well how busy this city was. He checked his watch an saw that the time was just past two in the morning, which although indicated an increasing influx in the number of cars needed to get the many residents home after a night of drinking, didn't make sense since last call was at four.

"Maybe there's a parade," Naruto said quietly, breaking the relative silence between the two as they continued to wait.

"At two in the morning?" Sasuke returned, facing down the other side of the street and not seeing any breaks in the line of cars.

"It's not a holiday is it?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Pretty though," Naruto said, turning around to look in Sasuke's direction, "the lights."

"Yeah," Sasuke meekly replied, turning his own face around to lock eyes with Naruto. The minute amount of rain had soaked the street just enough that it acted like a mirror, reflecting every little bit of light from every little source, whether it be from the cars, to stop lights, to the out-of-season christmas lights strung across various window sills in the building across the street. The lights bouncing of the street were distorted in the many crackles and pebble sized elevations in the asphalt, and essentially doubling the amount of available light in the neighborhood. "Not as pretty as you."

"Oh shut the fuck up fag," Naruto laughed, punching the other on the shoulder gently much to the delight of Sasuke, who feigned a wince and rubbed the muscle. The cars had died down for the most part and seemed that this was their best opportunity to cross the wet road. Sasuke grabbed the other's hand and pressed onwards, dragging the blonde towards the apartment building and through the multiple glass front doors.

Inside the grey and brightly lit lobby was a security guard, old and portly like a sitting stereotype, thumbing through their phone paying really no mind to the couple bursting through. Naruto slinked past the desk and knocked twice on the surface up top, eliciting a grunt from the man who was supposed to be guarding.

 _'Guarding from what?'_

It was a nice enough of a neighborhood, so it was shocking to see a form of security in the building. Maybe it was a piece of mind for the residents, or maybe it was a way for the building owners to up the price of rent. The comfort and knowledge that your personal belongings were under the watchful eye of the older man was reassuring to some, Sasuke pondered. He heard a ding from down the hall and slowly made his way there. Naruto was waiting by a set of four elevators, with one opening creakily to allow an equally drunk looking couple exit.

Naruto opened his posture allowing the two people off the lift, and then with an arm holding the mechanical door open, waved Sasuke over to him. Sasuke stepped belatedly over to the blonde and smiled, brushing his hand over the other's chin as he stepped into the metal room. Naruto grinned and stepped inside himself, hand repeatedly pressing the button to seal the door.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Naruto asked bluntly, the sheer obviousness of the question bordered on being redundant. The two both knew what was going to happen, that was the general understanding and reason why they were still in each other's presence. It had been the conditions to the metaphorical contract they signed back at the club. Although the question could've been interpreted as an out for the two of them, Sasuke didn't want that. Sasuke smiled and lowered his eyes, scanning from the bottom of the blonde and up, his body inching closer and closer to the other's as the door of the elevator finally agreed with the button's directions and closed.

 _'I want to fuck your goddamn brains out.'_


	4. Flight II

Thirty-five thousand feet later, the plane had settled into a comfortable and stable cruise and the lights in the cabin turned off. The pilot wished those who would sleep on the flight a peaceful rest, but unfortunately for Sasuke, he wouldn't be one of the lucky ones. Instead, he pulled out his tablet and turned it on. Dimming the screen's brightness so that it wouldn't be much of a disturbance to the other passengers around him, he opened up his email. Or at least, tried to.

 _'Shit, wifi.'_

Looking up, he pressed the call light and waited for his newly deemed favorite flight attendant to come help him out. Sure enough, Naruto found Sasuke and offered his services to the man.

"Yeah, I just need to get into my email and download a pdf. There's wifi on this flight, right?" asked Sasuke, flashing the blonde his unconnected tablet.

"Yeah, but there's a charge. Like a buck a minute or something, it's all in the pamphlet in the seat," he offered, pointed towards the flap in the seat.

"Fuck me, a dollar a minute? "

"It's dumb, you gotta pay for a time frame too. You can't just log in, do your thing, then log off," Naruto informed Sasuke. With a glance back and forth, Naruto leaned closer to the raven haired man. "What's the document called?"

"Excuse me?"

"The PDF, what's it called?"

"I don't know, I can't get into my email yet."

"Tell you what, gimme your tablet and I'll take it in the front for a second. We have free wifi up in first class and I'm sure they wouldn't mind me using it just to download something for you."

"Are you... are you serious?" balked Sasuke, reluctantly handing over his tablet to the smiling blonde.

"Yeah dude, trust me, I'll be back before you know it."

"It's, um... I don't know what it's called but it should be in the most recent email, from someone named Kakashi."

"Alright, I'll just be a minute then," assured Naruto, reaching his hand in front of Sasuke, silently awaiting the tablet.

"I swear to god you steal it I'm coming after you."

"Where would I go? We're on a plane," replied the blonde, giving Sasuke a trustful wink.

"Shit I don't know, somewhere hidden? I read somewhere that some planes have secret areas just for flight attendants to stow away in and relax."

"Well if you find one, let me know, I could use some relaxation," laughed the blonde.

"Come back with my Ipad and maybe I'll find one for you," Sasuke offered flirtatiously, gesturing to the seat to his left. The blonde simply laughed and straightened up his posture, much to the dismay of several of the other passengers trying to get some sleep on the redeye flight. Sasuke grinned up at the blonde, mentally adding that this was now his new favorite laugh. It was infectious, a kind of guttural laugh with hints of a higher tone, just peaking at the right moments in between diaphragm contractions. The kind of laugh a good friend has, a friend that doesn't try too hard to make it known something was funny. A genuinely warm laugh.

Sasuke watched the blonde walk slowly towards the nose of the plane, fiddling with the tablet and disappearing behind the drawn curtain separating the two classes. A moment later the blonde returned, smiling with the tablet in hand. "Here you are," Naruto said with a smile, reaching across the row and handing the device over to the raven haired man.

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke replied, grabbing hold of the piece of electronics.

"Is there anything I can do for you right now?" the blonde asked. Sasuke filtered his thoughts through anything that was even remotely dirty and ended up coming up dry.

"No I think that's it for now, thanks," Sasuke replied, fishing out his reading glasses from his satchel from underneath his seat. He'd yet to move it to the seat next to him as a silent and oh-so subtle invitation for the blonde to sit next to him. So far, it wasn't working.

"Awesome, well I'll be around to take drink orders, from judging by the crowd I'm sure it's just going to be you and the lady three rows back."

"Well can I place mine now?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind. I might as well take her's too."

"Just a beer. Your cheapest beer, pretty please."

"Alright, piss water it is," smiled Naruto, which in turn caused Sasuke to smile back at the blonde.

"No no no, not piss water. Fine, how about the most expensive beer?"

"Oh now you're mister moneybags?" jokingly asked the blonde.

"I'm feeling luxurious tonight," grinned Sasuke, flipping down the table and turning on his tablet.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drink in a little bit," said Naruto. Sasuke nodded, put on his reading glasses, found the document Naruto had just downloaded to his device, and opened it. Naruto took a couple of steps towards the lady three rows down, paused, and circled back over to the Raven's row.

"What's your name?" he asked innocently, his hand rubbing the back of his tan neck. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled, opting for a more flirtatious response than just simply giving away his name.

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean you know mine, I figure I ought to know yours," Naruto asked shyly. Sasuke almost detected a bit of a voice crack and a blush on the blonde's cheeks.

 _'Way way way too cute.'_

"It's Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke," Naruto said with a warm grunt, his hand reaching across to shake the other man's hand. As Sasuke gripped the hand, his fingers rubbed the other's skin, feeling the absolute softness of it. It felt as if it was recently lotioned, but without the oily feeling to it, Sasuke assumed it was just how the blonde's skin was. Naruto smiled and ended the shake, turned around, and strolled to the only other person awake enough to want something to drink. Sasuke turned slightly to look in his peripheral and the fleeing blonde.

 _'Maybe later.'_


	5. Club II

_'Well this is certainly a lot.'_

The music was loud. The lights were bright. And there was nothing Sasuke would have changed. The simple energy inside the club was palpable, and the amount of people crammed into the small space astounded him. Everyone was upright not because of the confining crowd, but because the spirit and the power the multistoried club demanded everyone to be on their feet. It was a compulsory feeling, showing your respect to the music, to the night, to the many mistakes that a majority of the people inside would be making later on. It was going to be a good night.

Sasuke waded through the sweaty crowd, and although it was fairly early into the evening, he was obviously the most sober one inside. He spotted one of the many bars and made his way to it, politely pushing aside grinding bodies. While he walked he made various scans around the room, looking for anyone he might've known, someone he would be willing to get to know, and Naruto. Despite the flashing lights and lasers, the atmosphere was physically dark, making it hard for the Raven to look beyond the five or six people immediately in front of him.

 _'No one needs to see me dance anyways.'_

Once Sasuke reached the bar, he leaned against the long railing, watching the four objectively cute bartenders work their hardest trying to get all of their customers their orders. Two of them were fully clothed, Sasuke deducing that they were probably in a monogamous relationship with someone who wasn't real keen on them being bartenders in a gay club. One had his shirt off and black shorts, flaunting his built chest and equally built ass. The fourth man all the way down the bar was just in a red jockstrap, which Sasuke felt was a bit excessive. He liked the mystery, the excitement of craving to see what was underneath all those clothes. Shallowly, Sasuke thought that the jocked man didn't present well.

 _'Not that there isn't anything wrong with that, he's just feeling himself.'_

Regardless, Sasuke waited patiently for anyone to take his drink order. He was ready to just get drunk, to just forget about the long day he had and starting feeling himself too. He seemed to be the only single one at the bar, not just in terms of romantic relationships. To his left was a group of girls shouting orders to the one that was designated the orderer. To his right was a couple making out, much to the dismay of the line forming behind them and the bartender trying to grab their attention.

One of the shirted boys pointed at Sasuke who was thankfully paying attention, "you're next!" Sasuke smiled and nodded, fishing out his wallet and finalizing his drink choice. The man finished up with another customer and walked over to Sasuke, parking right in front of the man and leaning over the counter to hear better.

"Gin and tonic with lime?" Sasuke asked, yelling over the music and crowd to the scruffy brunette in front of him. He didn't know why he spoke his order as a question, literally everywhere has gin, and tonic, and lime. The bartender smiled and nodded, turned around, and went about fixing Sasuke his drink. Sasuke leaned back a bit and readied his credit card, itching to finally start the night.

The bartender returned with an almost overflowing drink, squeezing a fresh lime into the liquid before placing it down on the counter. "Five bucks, cutie," he said, offering his hand out to complete the transaction. Sasuke handed him his card and took a sip of the hopefully strong drink. "Are we opening a tab?" Sasuke heard the man ask.

"Yeah, please," he shouted back, satisfied with the drink in his hand. He grabbed an extra straw from the plastic tray in front of him and stirred it into his drink. He liked to have two in there so that he could take a quicker, bigger gulp, rather than having the dry gin trickle into his mouth. That sensation always bothered Sasuke, the burning in his mouth while he was forced to suck more and more of the liquid into the cavity. He'd rather drink it like a shot.

"Alright bud, can I hold onto your ID?" asked the bartender. Sasuke nodded and fingered the card out of his pocket and handed it over to the waiting man. Sasuke looked him up and down and found that he was very pleasing to the eyes. Down to up, the bartender wore tight grey shorts that rose well above his knees, showing off his tan, massive thighs. His shirt was plain and black, with the name of the bar decalled over the left pectoral. The man's jaw was covered in a thick, brown stubble that wrapped around his soft looking cheek bones. What struck Sasuke the most about the man were the two red tattoos on his cheeks, a couple of triangles that pointed downwards, the tips becoming blurred in the man's scruff. The fangs didn't overpower his face, but instead framed it so nicely that Sasuke was starting to ignore his little crush on Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" he heard the man ask, breaking his concentration.

"Yeah, that's me."

"No way!" laughed the bartender, "you're the dude who Naruto won't shut up about!"

That surprised him. The brunette chuckled some more and handed both of the cards back to the silent Raven, subconsciously taking them into his hands. "Naruto? You know him?"

"Oh yeah man, he and I go way back! You're the guy from the plane right?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit dude, small world! What're the odds that I'd remember your name? Well I mean, it's not a common name, so of course I remembered it. Kiba's the name! Man dude, that's hilarious!"

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke replied, scooting up closer to the bar to talk to the man. The bartender shot his hand out for an apparent shake, smiling widely. Sasuke grabbed the hand that was presented in front of him, gripping it lightly and shaking it equally as such. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs I think. He came in with a bunch of friends earlier and they got bottle service at their booth. He's been looking for you," the man said, cleaning a few glasses while the imposing crowd around him attempted to grab his attention. He handed Sasuke's ID back, which he filed away neatly in his wallet.

"He is?" asked Sasuke, fiddling with his drink and looking behind him at the glass and steel staircase. It added a contemporary flair to the assumedly historically ancient building, if the lights and thumping bass wasn't enough of a turn towards the twenty-first century.

"Yeah, just go up and ask for him. Say that I found you and that, one, I'll be up whenever I can," winked Kiba, pointing to a couple of women down at the end of bar, similar to how he grabbed Sasuke's attention earlier. "And two, he owes me head for getting him that booth."

"Alright, thanks man," blushed Sasuke, reacting mildly to the blatant statement of the supposedly earned blowjob. Kiba smiled at the man and turned his attention to the ever growing sea of people wishing to drink from the well of ethanol. He forced his way past the mob of soon to be drunk patrons, his fleeting spot in the crowd soon gobbled up by those in line. Sasuke lifted his drink above his head as to not accidentally bump some out of the glass onto himself. He wasn't necessarily worried about spilling his drink onto other people, that would've been their fault. He was mostly worried about his own appearance, seeing how he was headed to meet his blonde quote-unquote friend.

 _'Friend, crush, whatever.'_

Sasuke pushed his way through the thickening crowd, the music seemingly getting louder the closer to the staircase in the back he got. The building must've been recently updated to accommodate the sheer density of the bass, which Sasuke and the rest of the people could feel rattling their bones. The thumping and grinding of the low sounds moved up and down his skin, his heart feeling like it was lifted by each kick of the subwoofers instead of pumping on its own. It had been a long while since Sasuke felt so affected by the sounds he was hearing.

Sasuke began walking up the glass stairwell, with each step a different color of neon light shining brightly in the dark club. There were a few people climbing up as well, though their pace was slow and cautious, probably as to not trip or even worse, spill their drinks. At the top were five booths, large enough to hold maybe ten people, divided with fogged glass walls to ensure a more private party. Each booth looked over the dance floor below and up at the third floor, which seemed to house even more private rooms. Sasuke looked around the second floor for his blonde friend until he heard his name being called from above.

"Sasuke! Up here!" Sasuke turned on his heel to look up at the third floor railing, which was being precariously leaned over by Naruto. Sasuke smiled and walked towards the staircase, until he was stopped by a large bouncer who was posted at the entrance.

"This is a private party, sir," the imposing man said, his hand resting gently yet forcefully on Sasuke's shoulder. Before Sasuke could respond he heard Naruto come bumbling down the stairs, his feet crashing down hurriedly on the plexiglass steps. The bouncer turned around slightly and caught the man, who if he hadn't been caught would fly face first onto the tile landing. Naruto picked himself up with the help of the bouncer, and with a smile beamed at Sasuke patted the bouncer's back.

"Don't worry Kurt, he's with me, right?"

"Yeah," stumbled Sasuke, eyeing the large Kurt and sheepishly grinning. The bouncer looked him down and nodded ever so slightly, moving aside so the blonde could grab Sasuke by the wrist.

"C'mon dude, up here!" shouted Naruto, his bubbly hand grabbing Sasuke's drink hand, causing some of the contents to spill over. Sasuke let out a groan as some fell onto his shoes, causing Naruto to chuckle a bit. "Don't worry about it man, I got plenty more up here. Gin and tonic, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You seem like the kind of guy who would drink that," laughed the blonde, playfully pulling Sasuke up the illuminated stairs.

"Yeah yeah, it's an old man's drink, I know," sighed the Raven.

"It's more distinguished than the crap everyone else is drinking," returned the blonde, having reached the top of the tall length of stairs. He motioned towards his table in the far corner and walked behind Sasuke, patting the Raven's shoulders and ass. Sasuke jumped a little at the abrupt grope, his eyes widening and his smile even more so. Naruto pushed Sasuke along in the beat of whatever song was playing at the time until the two reached the filled booth.

Inside were another man and two women, all conversing with each other and carefully taking small sips from their respective drinks. The man had a moderately long top knot, something that Sasuke assumed must've taken the man at least a year to grow out. Pursed in his lips was a half smoked cigarette, lighting up a cool orange with every breath he took. The blonde woman to his left was busy fishing through her purse while the another woman next to her, a thicker set lady with very loud, very proud pink hair laughed at whatever the top knotted man had just said.

"Alright fuckers, time for intros! Everyone this is Sasuke," Naruto boisterously exclaimed, gesturing to Sasuke's chest like a model would on a game show. "Sasuke, this is Shikamaru, his gal pal Ino, and my sister from another mister, Sakura."

Sasuke waved shyly, "Hi everyone."

"Oh he's cute, Nari, he's the guy who bought you all those drinks?" Sakura said, waving the two over to sit next to her.

"Bought?" asked Sasuke, genuinely confused as he parked a spot next to Sakura, shaking her hand.

"Right, I said you bought me all those beers on the plane," Naruto explained, laughing as he sat next to Shikamaru on the other end.

"Fuck that, that would've been a fortune!" Sasuke laughed, watching the blonde finish his presumably strong drink.

"Fuck me," muttered Naruto, slamming down the now empty glass before he ran down to collect the black-haired man. The two women erupted into laughter and the man nudged Naruto in the side, smiling and killing the last of his cigarette.

"Well don't worry, Sasuke, the blonde gets us bottle service every time so everything's comped," shouted Ino, placing her purse down and waving down a waitress, shaking her empty glass and pointing to the table. "Anyone want more?"

"Two gin and tonics please, and couple of waters," Naruto shouted, winking at Sasuke. Ino repeated the order to the waitress that had arrived at the booth, briskly walking away as soon as the order was placed.

"Hey, someone downstairs wanted me to tell you something," Sasuke said into Naruto's ear.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"I dunno, someone with face tattoos," Sasuke slowly stated, trying to remember the man he had just seen not thirty minutes ago.

"Little triangles?" Sasuke heard from across the table from the man with the top knot hairstyle and sad, tired looking eyes. How he had managed to hear that when Sasuke was practically whispering into Naruto's ears was beyond him.

"Yeah, him!" Sasuke returned, pointing to Shikamaru with a limp looking thumbs up.

"Oh Kiba! What'd that fucker want?" Naruto laughed out, bumping shoulders with Sasuke.

"He said something about being up here in a little while. And that you gotta suck his dick or something.""

"Ah, lame!" Naruto shouted with a smile and an over exaggerated flailing of the arms. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru with a grin only to see the other man staring at him with a polar opposite, colder look. Sasuke returned the stare and wondered what the man's deal was, if there even was one. Naruto's tapping of Sasuke's leg seemed to break the stare between the two as their attention turned to the blonde.

"Hey how late are you staying up till?" Naruto asked into Sasuke's ear.

"I don't know, however long I can keep up with you guys," Sasuke chuckled.

"Mmm, good, 'cause I plan on staying up all night!" Naruto smiled, pointing over to the pink haired girl Sasuke who introduced to early yet already forgot the name of. Across from him, Shikamaru was still looking at Sasuke yet was talking into the ear of the blonde woman to his left.

"Sakura, tell me you have something girl!" Naruto shouted to the pink haired woman digging through her purse.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got some," Sakura replied, casually looking around the booth. Her gaze traced along the small group before landing on Sasuke, looking him up and down for a moment, before turning to Naruto, "yeah, is he cool?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the statement and interjected, "yeah, I guess."

"He's chill, I'm sure he won't mind," Naruto said, leaning in across the table to meet Sasuke face to face, just a foot apart. "Wanna try some?" Naruto's deft hand pointed slightly towards Sakura's hand, which peeked open to reveal a tiny bag with equally tiny purple pills.

 _'Fuck it, alright.'_


	6. Shower II

_'Fuck this wall is cold.'_

Sasuke was slammed back against the cool metal wall of the elevator, the wooden railing digging into the small of his back as Naruto forced himself upon the other. The moment the elevator doors closed it became open season between the two of them. Naruto struck first and grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled him forward, sealing his mouth to the other's in a mad dash to get his tongue inside his mouth. This sudden jerk forward, although anticipated, completely through off Sasuke's balance as his own hands struggled to find a footing on Naruto's shoulders. Once they found each other around Naruto's head, the fingers locked into place and synchronously pull Naruto's head closer to his hungry mouth.

Their kisses were fast and uncoordinated, partly due to their eagerness to get what they had been craving, mostly because of how inebriated they were. Sasuke would think that the act of kissing, something he's done many many times, would come as natural to him as riding a bike. But under the influence of drugs and alcohol he was finding his ability to do something so basic to be a little harder than normal. Coupled with the tingling he was feeling in and around his lips made for making out with the gorgeous man a task that required a decent amount of concentration.

"God you taste just as good as I remember," Naruto breathed out, his hands rubbing up and down Sasuke's sides, slightly pulling his shirt up and exposing his abdomen. Sasuke said nothing and continued to pull the man closer to him, breaking the clasp his fingers were in and running his hands through the blonde's mess of hair. The lightly grabbed a fist of it and craned the boy's head back and down, exposing his stubbled and glistening neck. Sasuke reached his mouth down and firmly bit into the flesh, eliciting a quite loud groan from Naruto, whose hands gripped equally as firm into Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke nibbled on the other's neck until a loud ding interrupted them. The elevator screeched to a halt and stuttered a bit as it lined itself up with the floor it needed to go to. Sasuke unhanded Naruto's hair and leaned in for a kiss, allowing his hands to rest on the wooden bar behind him. Naruto stumbled back with the widest of grins and peered up, meeting Sasuke's hungry eyes with his own.

The doors slowly opened, producing a rickety and unsafe sound from them. The light from the hallway outside shone through the expanded slit in the door, causing the raven to squint momentarily at the sudden shift of light. Naruto, still facing Sasuke, backed out of the elevator never breaking the seal he had on the other's eyes, and turned down the hallway towards what Sasuke assumed was his apartment. Sasuke smiled when Naruto was out of view and pushed himself away from the metal wall and towards the retreating blonde.

The hall was a brightly lit blank space, white on white with exposed pipes and unclean grout. It gave off the appearance that the smallest amount of time was spent decorating the floor, presumably because no one cared. Its purpose was as a walkway from the elevator door to the apartment door and so on, time spent in here wasn't really factored into the layout. Still though, Sasuke was sure the building owners wrote this off as a modern, industrial look; like an abandoned room after the apocalypse, except with functioning, non flickering lights. Sasuke ran his fingers down the cold brick wall, many layers of paint giving the cinder blocks a little bounce to them. Naruto was further down fumbling with his keys, hands shaking from either the cold corridor, or the excitement.

 _'I'm going to hope it's the latter.'_

Sasuke closed in on the blonde, who was busy trying to find the slot for his key. In the bright light, Sasuke was a tad amused that the other was having such difficulty with the lock. Upon further investigation, Sasuke saw that Naruto's key ring had maybe ten, fifteen separate keys. It was like the old horror movie trope of finding the right key to unlock a door while a monster creeps up from behind. In this case, that monster would be Sasuke and his hungry demeanor.

"Holy shit," Sasuke impatiently breathed out behind the blonde's neck, hands and arms circling around the blondes waist.

"Shut the fuck up," hissed Naruto, trying another key in the silver slot.

"Why do you have so many keys?"

"Because I have so many houses," leered the blonde, pulling out the fourth attempted key and flipping around the fifth.

"You wish you did, boy," Sasuke grinned, gripping the boy tighter and kissing the back of his neck.

"Boy? I'll have you know I've graduated from Boy Scouts and am now a legal man," Naruto chuckled.

"Doesn't that make you an Eagle scout?"

"Those are two separate things," Naruto said, pressing the fifth key in and finding that he was actually able to spin the tumbler around to the right. "See, was the wait that bad?"

"Excruciating," Sasuke sighed, unclasping the blonde and pushing the door open softly. "Also those aren't two separate things, just a higher up version of one."

"Nerd," Naruto smiled, pressing forward and throwing his keys somewhere undeterminable. To Sasuke it sounded like it hit an end table with a sharp metallic clank, then landed softly with a woolen thud on the carpeted floor. Naruto fumbled around the dark apartment drunkenly trying to find the light switch, which was proving difficult even after living in the same space for however long.

"Come on in," the blonde said, finding said switch and flicking it on. A single bulb illuminated and cast a soft light throughout the dark and warm apartment. It was modest enough, big couch, decent sized tv, couple of posters hanging from the burnt brick walls. But that all didn't matter, it wasn't like they were about to fuck in the living room.

 _'Or are we?'_

Naruto waltzed back to the front door and latched it shut, kicking off his shoes and fiddling with his belt. Sasuke took a step back and did the same, bringing his eyes down and gently untied his shoes, all before arranging them neatly by the door side by side.

As he pulled himself back up he was pleasantly shocked to see that the blonde was already down to his underwear. He had on a bright neon blue pair of briefs that hugged his hips perfectly and looked just tight enough to compress the folds of skin and brawn he had. As he had caught a glimpse of it at the bar, Sasuke was charmed to see that recently familiar trail of hairs coming down from Naruto's naval and into his briefs, a slightly darker tinge of blonde compared to the hair on his head.

"Goddamn, man," Sasuke lustfully spoke, his eyes electing to stare at the blonde's crotch and waist.

"Your turn, old man," Naruto smiled, inching closer to Sasuke in a walk that, while may have been subconsciously and unintentionally seductive, was fucking working for the raven. Sasuke smiled at the challenge and worked his shirt off, peeling back the clothing to reveal a well developed, slight fuzzy chest and belly. Sasuke didn't go to the gym as often as he liked to anymore, what with work and all, but was grateful to still retain most of the definition he had acquired, however long ago that was. Sasuke inattentively and rather shyly stroked his chest and torso, seemingly trying to rub off anything that might be unattractive to the blonde.

Naruto, on the other hand, opened his mouth ever so slightly and poked just the tip of his tongue out and his own eyes dragging themselves down Sasuke's body. "Pants too."

Sasuke sighed and started to undo his pants, starting with the belt buckle which at any other time would be a simple procedure to accomplish, but drunk and high? Much more difficult. Sasuke's trembling fingers fiddled with the metal contraption until it popped open with an audible release. The zipper and button came much easier to the raven, and with his thumbs pressing in between the layers of his pants, underwear, and skin, he pulled down his slacks.

"Wow," Naruto breathed out, taken aback by Sasuke's naked body. The dark haired man had very well built legs, the asian genes playing a integral part in the design of his lower half. Sasuke stepped out of the clothes bunched at his feet and closed the distance between the two. His hands headed straight for the blonde's ass and slipped underneath the other's underwear, gripping tightly at the flesh underneath. Sasuke's mouth found Naruto's and the two shared a steamy kiss as Naruto's own hands struggled to find a hold of anything on the other's frame. At first they settled on the man's waist, then they shifted to his shoulders. They next found his cheeks and there he pulled the other closer and deepened the kiss.

Their tongues swirled around each other, taking turns stroking the other's teeth during a moment of rest. Sasuke's hands starting kneading Naruto's flesh with an increased vigor as the two reached a boiling point in attractions. Sasuke used his slightly better positioning to lean forward and almost over the blonde, who was starting to fall into a submissive role against Sasuke's domineering aura. Sasuke's fingers kept inching closer and closer to Naruto's hole and, when finding the smooth and warm opening, bit gently on the other's bottom lip. The combined sensation sent a discernible shiver through the blonde's body, something Sasuke could feel as Naruto's hole reflexively puckered shut.

Naruto let out a soft moan and ground himself on the finger, shifting his weight up and down and doing most of the work, seemingly eager to please. Sasuke continued licking around the boy's mouth while adding an additional finger to the small party in Naruto's crack. Applying even more pressure, Sasuke pressed the first bit of his digit into the boy's hole, wiggling ever so slightly to the rhythm of the blonde.

"Fuck," Naruto whined, breaking the kiss and letting his head fall into the crook of Sasuke's neck. His hands clasped tightly on the raven's shoulder blades, his nails digging in and blanching the surrounding skin. His breathing was slowly becoming more labored and heavy, a direct reaction to the fingers poking away at his hole.

"You have such a nice ass," Sasuke whispered in the ear closest to him, pecking the blonde's temple. Naruto moaned out as a finger pressed further into him, loosening him just a bit further. One of the blonde's hands snaked around from Sasuke's back and lightly massaged the raven's exposed member, half-hard and swinging. Naruto stroked it softly, up and down the enlarging shaft. It felt thick to the blonde, though not as long as his own which was straining at full mast inside his tight briefs. It was all becoming too much for the blonde, just standing in the middle of his living room while the other continued his ministrations on his hole.

With a gulp of air, Naruto stepped away from Sasuke's invading fingers and tight embrace, pacing backwards and away from the other without ever breaking eye contact. Naruto took the moment to lower his underwear, removing a leg at a time before fisting the piece of clothing and lightly tossing them at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled as the briefs hit his chest, letting them bounce off and onto the floor. Sasuke leaped forward in an attempt to get back to the blonde before Naruto raised his hands and stopped the man.

"Shower. Now," demanded the boy, much to Sasuke's impatient dismay. Sasuke let his lecherous grin drop for a moment until Naruto turned around and sauntered towards the bathroom, his ass in full and glorious view. Each cheek bounced with a youthful hop, spreading just a bit with each pull and push of his legs. Sasuke's grin turned into a full-blown smile as he lustfully watched the blonde sneak away with his alluring walk, causing the man to drift into an amorous haze.

Sasuke's stare was broken when he saw a lone light flicker on down the hallway in the apartment. He heard the familiar sound of a shower faucet get turned on as the torrent of water started to flow. Sasuke snapped up and just about jogged to the light and sound, rounding the wall separating the living space with the rest of the rooms and into the bathroom. It was even more modest than the living room, no decoration and a plain, black shower curtain. The shower was the most impressive feature, a larger than normal space with a bigger than normal shower head. The stream of water looked gentle and steam began to spill up and over the shower rod. Sasuke came up behind the blonde who was readying a small bottle of what looked like lube and an additional towel for the raven. His arms slowly circled around the naked man and he bent over to softly kiss the back of the shorter man's head.

"It should be warm now," Naruto said quietly, turning around in the embrace to face the other man. Naruto's arms rest on Sasuke's shoulders and clasped behind his head, pulling forward to bring the other man closer for a kiss.

"We don't have to shower," Sasuke smiled on the other's lips.

"You like being sweaty?"

"I dried off on the walk here," Sasuke said, pulling his face back and shifting his body, his rock hard cock rubbing up against Naruto's own.

"Well if you want me in your mouth, you're gonna want me clean," Naruto giggled, swaying his body back and forth to teasingly play with the other's dick.

"Who said anything about me blowing you?" Sasuke grinned sarcastically.

"Me, motherfucker," Naruto smiled, flashing his white teeth and reaching down with a free hand and encircling Sasuke's cock, squeezing it firmly. Sasuke breathed out excitedly, letting the blonde's soft hands compress his member, the blood inside pulsing with growing intensity.

"Fine, but I get your ass," Sasuke breathed out, moaning as the other continued to work his cock. The steam from the shower was now billowing out and covered the two in a pale, white veil of moisture. The cooling gas started to condensate on the men and acted as a temporary lubrication on Sasuke's now fully engorged and eager penis. Naruto smiled and released the other from his grip, turning around the pull back the thick curtain to the shower. Naruto stepped into rush of water and visibly relaxed as the hot water hit him.

"Wanna grab that?" asked Naruto, turning toward the horny raven and nodding to the small bottle of lube on the counter.

 _'Oh yeah, can't fuck you without that.'_


	7. Flight III

Sasuke tried his hardest, his absolute hardest to keep working throughout the long flight. Granted he didn't have much to do, just read over and correct some of the wording in the small file his superior sent him. Sasuke twiddled the small stylus he had been using to circle, highlight, and aggressively cross out phrases from the lengthy document. Naruto had been back a couple times with refills and light conversation, which Sasuke welcomed immensely. Still though, his focus was wavering and unless he mustered up the desire to actually complete his assignment, he'd be in a lot of trouble when he landed.

Sighing, Sasuke reached for the small, condensation soaked aluminum can of beer resting neatly on the tray table in front of the him. That had been his third this flight, and he was planning on more so long as this seemingly never ending electronic packet of papers continued to exist in front of his face. Sasuke had been smart, he wasn't going to let his wavering sobriety affect his ability to work and thought to save after each page. He'd be damned if when he landed he discovered that all his work had gone to waste.

 _'Not again.'_

Sasuke tipped the aluminum can back against his lips, tilting it way past ninety degrees to get every last drop of the potent drink down his throat. He frowned and sighed when the final bits of backwash and alcohol trickled into his mouth. He placed the can back down on the tray and swiped the tablet in front of him. He pushed up his reading glasses and hunkered down for another extended period of hasty work.

As he got comfortable, he absentmindedly pressed the service button above him, illuminating the small yellow light. Soon enough, his favorite blonde of the last three hours came bounding over, a warm but understandably tired smile on his face. When Naruto reached the row, he looked back towards the front of the plane for some time before sitting down next to Sasuke.

This action took the Raven by surprise, as he had been actually focusing on the task in front of him. He'd been working nonstop for the last few hours and he was nearly finished, ten pages left according to his device. Naruto settled in and sighed happily, then leaning his body into the aisle to look again towards the front of the plane. Sasuke continued to stare at the beautiful intruder and took his glasses off, folding them and dangling them off his loosened up shirt.

Naruto returned back into the row and pulled his shirt forward, giving Sasuke the faintest of glimpses at the blonde's abdomen. If Sasuke's powers of deduction were as honed as any other's, he guessed that the curtains definitely matched the drapes. Up from the other's pant's borders led a very visible, and very blonde trail of hair. The color meshed well with Naruto's tan skin, and around his belly button the hair exploded around, creating a soft, golden swirl around what once was the man's life support system.

Distracted, Sasuke didn't see why Naruto had lifted his shirt up, or what he had pulled out from underneath. Laid between them were five cans of beer, the same brand that Sasuke had been sipping on for the last three hours. Naruto smiled and opened up one of them, handing it to Sasuke. "Here you go man, you look like you need a re-up."

"Yeah, just in time too," smiled Sasuke, who took the cold beverage and replaced the empty can in front of him with it. Naruto grabbed the empty and crushed it silently as to not wake up the surrounding passengers. He hid the crumpled can in the seat back's pouch and opened his own can.

"Cheers," offered Naruto, smiling at the other. Sasuke nodded and returned the gesture, clinking the metal cans together before taking a sip from the container. Naruto, however emptied the entire can right in front of Sasuke in one fell chug. Sasuke watched the blonde's adams apple work up and down, almost seductively, dragging the contents of the can down his throat into his stomach.

"You alright there buddy," Sasuke chuckled, watching the blonde finish and wipe his mouth. Naruto's first reply was a discretely covered cough, which was then followed by a soft and sustained burp. Sasuke chuckled some more and took another sip from his drink.

Naruto sighed contently and crushed his can, reaching for another one and popping the tab. "Whatcha workin on?" he asked in between burps.

Sasuke smiled, "just revising this requisition form for work."

"Sounds hard."

"It's not, just boring and mundane. But, shit's gotta get done, right?"

"Right," said the blonde, relaxing into his leather seat, "so what are you requesting?"

"Medical supplies. Syringes, gauze, pads. Lame stuff like that."

"You're a doctor or something?"

"Technically yes, but I haven't practiced in a while. I'd rather do this."

"But, you miss all the fun patients and long hours."

"Yeah, fuck all that," laughed Sasuke, drinking some more from his can. Naruto smiled and drank some from his, deciding to drink at a drastically slower pace than before. "So what about you? What do you do?"

"I work in the air industry as a consultant for customer relations," smiled the blonde.

"So a flight attendant?"

"Damn right, and I love it!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" asked Sasuke, returning his glasses to his eyes and turning on his tablet. He figured he'd keep working while interacting with the blonde.

"Get to go to exotic locations, it's an easy job, and if you're a nocturnal man like myself, then it's even easier."

"You're nocturnal, huh?"

"Yep, haven't seen the sun in maybe a year. If you're lucky, I'll reveal later that I'm a vampire," joked the blonde.

"Fuck, there goes my plans to cook you an Italian dinner," replied the Raven. This cracked Naruto up, leaning over to bump shoulders with Sasuke. Sasuke smiled as he circled something on his tablet. "Hey, thanks again for downloading this, I really needed to get it done."

"Yeah, no prob dude, it's the least I can do. Though, why didn't you do it before you left the gate? There's wifi in like every airport."

"I didn't think I'd have to work at all on this flight, but the boss man called and said that this was the last thing I had to look over before our meeting in the morning."

"Shit, you gotta go straight to work in New York?" asked the blonde, reaching over to Sasuke's can of beer, "You shouldn't be drinking then."

Sasuke's hand swatted Naruto's away, his eyes growling at the attractive man to his left. With a smile, Naruto continued to reach for the can of beer in any path that wasn't directly blocked by Sasuke's persistent hand.

"I swear to god, dude, please don't," chuckled Sasuke, grabbing hold of the blonde's wrist and throwing it back into his lap, "it's the only thing keeping me sane."

"Yeah, I can see just how insane you get without it," observed the blonde, "that's like the cardinal sign of a problem."

"No, the cardinal sign of a problem is drinking alone. And since you're sitting next to me, my problem has become null and void."

"Touché, Mr. Bond," Naruto admitted, tipping his now half empty can towards Sasuke.

"Speaking of which, why are you here? Like sitting next to me, aren't you supposed to be working or something?"

"Dude, we're thirty thousand feet above Iceland, and it's like four in the morning. You, me, and the pilot are the only one's awake right now."

"So? Don't you have like... duties or something?"

"I'm not a kindergarten teacher at nap time, I don't make rounds. Besides, I'm assigned to just business class tonight, and there's like ten of you. I'll be fine," replied the blonde smugly, grinning ear to ear. Sasuke stared at Naruto with his own grin, and with a sheepish shake of his head, returned to his work, flipping past another page with his finger.

"So, where in the States are you from?" inquired Naruto, finishing his drink and reaching for another one.

"Texas," replied Sasuke, circling something on his tablet and writing a small note adjacent to the red oval. "I grew up there at least, moved to New York after school and made that my sort of base of operations."

"Nice, a self-made man, I like it."

"What about you? Obviously you're American too."

"Born and raised in Queens. Dropped out of school to focus on music but that never really panned out, so I took a job doing whatever."

"And this happened to be that whatever?"

"Not at first, no. I had a few DJ'ing gigs at this bar in Chelsea but that wasn't really paying the bills. Someone suggested this and I've yet to regret it."

"Do you still make music?" asked Sasuke, finishing his own drink and crushing the can.

"Sometimes. It's more of a hobby now," replied Naruto, fishing another beer for the man to his right. Sasuke looked down at the remaining pile and saw that there were only two more left.

"Well, if you're ever back in the city and are playing at that club I'd definitely love to come listen to you."

"I don't know if my regular venue suits your lifestyle," laughed the blonde.

"Oh? What makes you think that? I'm not too old, am I?" Sasuke retorted, gesturing to his face to indicate that although he was many years older than Naruto, his youthful demeanor that he so aggressively fought for was any indication of his soul's age.

"No no no, it's not that," smiled Naruto, jabbing the other man in the chest, "it's just... it's a gay club."

"Oh!" exclaimed Sasuke, not necessarily taken aback by the blonde's statement, in fact he'd kind of received that vibe from the other. Still though, Sasuke played it off as if this new information was somewhat remarkable. "Why would that bother me?"

"I dunno, half naked guys prancing around in what can only be defined as gravity defying underwear, drinking and snorting and dancing," was Naruto's sheepish response, his eyes glancing back and forth microscopically, as if he were reliving his experiences there in a speed and ecstasy induced montage.

"Sounds like my kind of party," laughed Sasuke.

"Really? Are you..?"

"A fag? Yeah, I am," smiled Sasuke, his dark eyes staring down Naruto's bright blue ones.

"I fucking knew it!" exclaimed Naruto, his eyebrows shooting up to form bright and wide crescents, his smile becoming all teeth that glowed in the cabin's low light. "I could've sworn it, I saw you checking me out during the safety briefing."

"Oh, yeah, I apologize, I just -"

"Don't be," grinned the blonde, "I was checking you out too."

Now this actually shocked Sasuke. It was one thing for the raven haired man to check other men out, but for another to do the exact same thing? Especially in a place that didn't come with a gay disclaimer like a bar or club. It wasn't that Sasuke wasn't a handsome man, it's just he felt like he outlived his prime and has been slowly descending into a new class of men.

 _'Well call me daddy, then.'_

Sasuke blushed at the blonde's comment, before raising his can up between them. "To eye candy," he slowly said.

"To eye candy," returned Naruto, his own blush forming discretely across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. The two men clinked their cans and drank from them. "Hey, what're you doing when we land? Like, right after?"

"I, uh... I gotta work. Just for a bit though, but to be honest I'm gonna go home right after and catch up on some sleep," replied the raven haired man, finishing what he deemed to be his last beer.

"Oh, ok," Naruto spoke softly, grabbing the empty from Sasuke and crushing it quietly.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Hmm?" grunted the blonde, a small hint of surprise flicking Sasuke's ears.

"I'm gonna presume that's what you were gonna ask me."

"I mean, yeah I guess... I dunno," hesitated Naruto, finishing his last can and throwing it away. His eyes laid rest onto the last remaining can of beer, soaking in the condensation that it sweated. It was probably fairly warm now, since it was the last can, but booze is still booze. "You want that?" Naruto asked.

"No, I shouldn't, I'm starting to feel it. I had, what, six?"

"Seven, I think."

"Shit. I shouldn't have had that much."

"You gonna puke or something?" chuckled the blonde, rubbing Sasuke's shoulder in a genuinely comforting gesture. Sasuke smiled and shrugged the other's hand off his shoulder. Naruto's hand fell to the last remaining beer, which he grasped and held it in front of his face, staring at it intently.

"I should probably put this one back then," Naruto absentmindedly stated, fiddling the the aluminum tab, clicking it with his fingernails. "I took way too many for them to not notice."

"You're not going to finish it? I mean, you gotta catch up to silly ol' me," teased Sasuke.

"No, I probably shouldn't, I still have to land this sucker," smiled Naruto, setting the can in his lap and reaching for the crushed empties in front of him.

"Bullshit, all you have to do is look pretty and serve people coffee."

"Yeah, but that's hard to do when you're a little bit buzzed. And rapidly descending," Naruto added.

"You? Buzzed? Surely you can't be," insisted Sasuke, helping Naruto grab all the remaining cans and stuffing them in a small plastic bag.

"I'm a light weight, leave me alone," quipped the blonde. "And don't call me-"

"Shirley, yes, we've all seen the movie. Never gets old," Sasuke interrupted, an obvious layer sarcasm laid thick on his response.

Naruto chuckled softly and turned to the raven haired man, silently looking him over. Sasuke met his eyes and, for lack of a better term, swooned. Hard. Sasuke has had many, many men pass through his life, some longer than others. There were plenty who matched the level of beauty that was presented before him. There were several that were subjectively more beautiful than Naruto, Sasuke knew this. But there was something about the blonde that gently screamed him that Naruto was worth hunting down.

"So, you never answered my question," Sasuke asked softly.

"I did, I said yeah I guess," Naruto smiled back. "I'm on shore leave for a couple days, maybe you find me at that club I mentioned earlier?"

"Will you be playing?" asked Sasuke.

"I guess you'll have to come and find out," winked Naruto before standing up and walking out of the row.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and chuckled at the blonde's tipsy demeanor in trying to get out of the objectively cramped area. After a brief hesitation, Naruto turned around and grabbed the plastic sack of empty and crushed cans. Sasuke handed him the final unopened can and watched as Naruto flipped it in his palm, only to then see it land loudly on the floor. Sasuke snickered as the can rolled away slightly, only several feet until Naruto grabbed it.

"Coffee?" gasped Naruto, leaning back up from the bend over.

"Coffee," grinned Sasuke. And with that, Naruto returned to the nose of the plane, only turning around once to catch one last glimpse of Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed contently and looked out his window. The sky was that dark blue before morning, before the sun kissed the horizon but the waves of light still brought color to the night. He checked his watch and saw that he had about another hour left until they landed. He still had a few final pages to read over, but that could wait. Coffee and maybe a rinsed face in the bathroom would be more important.

The Raven got up and went to the bathroom, voiding himself and committing to the washing of his face idea. He looked up at the tiny bathroom mirror and saw slightly bloodshot eyes and a healthy, but definitely alcohol induced glow on his cheeks. He smiled and sighed, patting his cheeks forcefully to wake himself up, or at least carry his mind back to his seat.

He left the commode and wobbled to his seat, unsure of whether or not it was his inebriated state or just some mild turbulence. Either way, this journey back became a turn handed mission as he grabbed onto nearly every seat back until he found his row. Flipped down on his tray table, next to his tablet was a styrofoam cup filled with nature's bitter and yet oh so satisfying energy drink. Underneath was a napkin with what Sasuke, under further inspection, saw to be a small note.

"Thanks for the conversation, cutie. Hope to see you in New York!" The exclamation point was dotted with a heart that led to a seven digit number. His number. Sasuke smiled and blew into the pipping hot cup in front of him, twirling the napkin in his fingers, and looking out at the encroaching horizon.

 _'Today's going to be a great day.'_


	8. Club III

_'I. Can't. Stop. Moving. And. Moving. And-'_

Sweat dripped down Sasuke's face as he leaned his head back in pleasure for the umpteenth time in the last couple of hours. Or was it minutes? Seconds even? It honestly didn't matter the to Raven. Time, place, cognition, everything warped into a menage-a-trois of sensations that he hadn't felt in a very very long time.

It seemed like the intensity of the music was turned to eleven as flailing limbs and heads gyrated around the neon lit dance floor. The group of them moved down towards the first level once everything started to kick in, Sasuke probably the most effected given his prolonged sobriety stint from drugs. He had decided to only take one, but was given a second by the increasingly bubbly Sakura to, in her words, hold on to in case he wanted to touch heaven.

Well he was already there, and he wasn't alone. While the five of them popped their pills and downed a few more drinks, Naruto never left the Raven's side. Sasuke kept him within two feet from him at all times, occasionally leaned in to whisper something affectionate, garbled by the strong drinks and the slowly gestating amphetamines. Naruto's hands were all over Sasuke, flung over his shoulders and rubbing his clothed thighs, gently nipping at any exposed flesh that Naruto saw and actively revealed. Sasuke couldn't begin to count the amount of times he had to push his shirt back down, much to the delight and slight jealously from the other three across the table.

Shikamaru, as Sasuke noticed, was giving him odd looks throughout the night, never breaking his silent demeanor amidst the loud music and even louder girlfriend. Every time Sasuke's attention was broken from the blonde next to him, he'd give a fleeting look at the top knotted man and every time their eyes would lock. Ino, Shikamaru's girlfriend Sasuke presumed, seemed more inclined to talking to Sakura, leaning across the quiet man to chat with her friend.

This behavior was less prevalent on the dance floor as even the most calm and collected of the bunch, Shikamaru was sweating and moving just as much as everyone in the group. Still though, his eyes kept wandering over to Sasuke, his brown eyes shining rather brightly with every pass of the many automated lasers whipping around the room. Sasuke wondered what his deal was, or even worse if he had met the guy a long time ago and simply forgot. There was nothing worse to Sasuke than completely forgetting someone, unless they were a hurtful ex or a bad fuck.

Regardless, Sasuke tried to pay no mind to it and kept moving, both his body and his mind. The blonde man he was next to wasn't beside him anymore and Sasuke figured he may have went off to the bathroom or back upstairs for some much needed refreshments.

 _'I might as well join him.'_

Sasuke turned over to the two women and lone man and trying desperately to overcome the dense music and crowd, shouted, "hey I'm coming back upstairs, I gotta take a break!"

"Alight, don't get lost!" shouted Ino, gripping Shikamaru's waist and pulling the man closer to her frame.

"Wear protection!" came Sakura, winking at Sasuke and wagging her finger in a sort of protective, sisterly kind of way. Sasuke blushed and nodded, proceeding to turn back around and dig his way out of the crowd.

Once he managed to get past most of the sea of people, he headed for the glass staircase heading up. He took out his phone and unlocked the screen, hoping to simply check the time and further hoping that it wasn't too late into the evening. Instead, he found several missed calls and a few text messages, all from the same, blonde person. He opened the message thread and of the five that were sent, they all conveyed more or less the same message: "Where are you?"

Sasuke laughed and went about responding, "I'm headed upstairs to the table. There's a bathroom up there, right? I really have to piss." Sasuke locked his phone and rushed up the stairs, bounding and rounding the corner and skipping every other step as if there was a prize at the very top. Once he reached the summit, he purposefully stuck his landing and extended his arms out in a victorious pose to admittedly no one. Instead, he got a slight round of applause from a few people he didn't know and didn't want to know, though their approval of his dumb little display.

The loudest of the small round of applause was from Naruto, who was leaning precariously against the small cash bar in the far corner, the light strip from underneath the shelves adding a nice white glow to the blonde's already bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, thank you," smiled Sasuke, headed over to the blonde. Naruto uprighted himself and ran his hand through his growingly unruly blonde locks. The other didn't seem as winded or as sweaty as Sasuke, but that may have been attributed to they other's youth. It was frankly too much for the old man to even consider taking uppers, but he needed it and felt like he earned it. He waltzed over to the bar and parked it very close to the blonde, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly.

"Where's the triad?" asked Naruto, watching Sasuke lean against the bar and motioning the bartender over and holding up two fingers, then pointing to whatever the blonde had ordered.

"They're downstairs still but, um, Sakura?" Sasuke trailed off, not entirely certain of the woman's name. I mean, he had only met her an hour ago and with the inebriating effects of everything he's been ingesting all night, he could cut himself some slack for not remembering. When he saw Naruto subconsciously nod, Sasuke continued, "yeah, she said that they'll come up in a little bit, I think the other two wanted to keep going."

"Yeah, that makes sense, Ino love, love, LOVES to dance," Naruto replied, adding extra emphasis on the third 'love' in a sort of truthfully flamboyant yet plain serious way. Sasuke thought it was cute.

"I bet. And this shit, whatever this is, is working fucking wonders," laughed Sasuke.

"I know, right? Ino got it from one of her exes, he's fucking rad."

"So can I ask an honest question?" Sasuke asked, grabbing his order and motioning back towards the booth they originated from.

"Sure, what's on your mind, handsome?"

"What - what's Shikamaru's deal? He hasn't NOT stared at me all night! Like, do I know him or something? Did I piss him off?"

"Oh, he probably thinks you're cute. I can't blame him, you're gorgeous," laughed the blonde, leaning in the rub the Raven's chest.

"Wait what? Is he gay?"

"No, he's bi. Or pan. He's something like that, I think more fluid than anything, he just sort of goes with the flow. It's quite interesting especially since he's in a closed relationship with Ino right now. Fuck I bet she'd flip to know that he thinks you're better looking than she!"

"C'mon, she's gorgeous," blushed Sasuke, flustered by the compliment the blonde provided him.

"Yeah but she doesn't have a dick, which if I'm not mistaken if what Shika's been hounding after for the last few days."

"And you know this how?"

"Because he and I are like that," returned Naruto, flinging his hand up and crossing his index and middle fingers in a symbolic image of a close friendship.

"Would you ever do something with him?" asked Sasuke sheepishly.

"Oh fuck no!" roared the blonde, flinging his head back and letting out a very loud, guttural laugh. "no, no, no, he and I are like brothers. Kinda like how Sakura and I are siblings!"

Sasuke laughed in response and took a big sip from one of his two drinks, hoping that his choice was plain old water. Unfortunately it wasn't and with a heavy gag, a few coughs, and another loud bellow from Naruto, Sasuke forced down the toxic liquid and threw himself deeper into the booth seat, trying to recover from the honest mistake.

"Oh god that could've been bad," breathed Sasuke, his hands slapping his cheeks and chest.

"Good thing it wasn't then," chuckled Naruto, rubbing the other man's belly underneath his shirt. "You're kinda smooth down there," he noticed.

"Thank my asian genes for that," smiled Sasuke, his eyes narrowing seductively at the ministrations of the blonde's hand. "But don't worry, I'm hairy elsewhere."

"Like your face?"

"Something like that," Sasuke flirted back. His hand reached around and grabbed the blonde's waist, strongly wrapping around to hoist the man closer to him. Sasuke's hand wandered down below the other's belt and rested gently on the smooth, warm skin of Naruto's hip. Naruto chuckled softly, which in any other case would've been drowned out by the lullingly static noise from the club, but with the close proximity between the two, Sasuke heard it perfectly and smiled.

 _'Good god this is nice.'_

Naruto inched in closer as his own hand slowly found it's way outside of Sasuke's shirt, slowly tearing down the buttons starting with the ones closest to his neck. As the shirt opened, Naruto pulled aside the cloth material, exposing Sasuke well maintained chest with just the smallest tuft of black hair nestled between his two pecs.

"Ah, there's some," Naruto said slyly, brushing his smooth fingers against the objectively restrained bush of chest hair. Sasuke smiled warmly and moved the blonde closer to him, forcing Naruto to almost flop his entire body over the Raven. Sasuke's free hand moved to envelope Naruto fully, lifting the other's leg over his own waist and gripping the blonde's surprisingly hefty bottom.

"You have a nice ass," Sasuke whispered, squeezing it gently, much to the delight of Naruto, who chuckled and grabbed the man's exposed hip bone for balance.

"Yeah, thank my genes for that," Naruto responded, leaning into the soft caresses. Naruto whipped his head up and stared down at the sinking Sasuke, who was just about flush with the contours of the leather booth seat, his head resting gently against the back as he stared back up at the blonde's blue, blue eyes. Naruto smiled and chuckled softly, which Sasuke returned warmly.

Sasuke removed his hand from the blonde's ass and placed it gently on the other's neck, tugging ever so slightly so that the blonde would know of his intentions. The message sure enough was received and Naruto began his descent down towards the waiting man's lips.

"Get a fucking room you two, Jesus!" the two heard from about five feet away. they had been so caught up in the moment that neither heard Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru sneak up on them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," groaned Naruto, his head collapsing into the crook of Sasuke's neck in a defeated sort of motion. Sasuke busted out laughing, finding the universe's sense of humor to be rather cynical tonight. Naruto breathed out aggressively, rocking back and forth on top of the smiling and chuckling man. Sasuke soothingly and sarcastically rubbed Naruto's back, watching as the three others filed into the other side of the booth. Naruto groaned and flung himself off Sasuke, making a one-eighty around and plopping down and glaring at the intruders.

"Relax, it's early enough for everyone to have their chance at some necking," laughed Ino, digging into her purse and retrieving her phone. Sakura parked right next to her and practically shoved Shikamaru out of the way, who after adjusting to the pink-haired push, reached across the table and pointed to one of Sasuke's drinks. Shikamaru looked up at the Raven and silently asked for some of the refreshment, to which Sasuke nodded his approval.

Naruto cocked his head back and ran his fingers through his hair, wringing out the sweat that had been accumulating in the hot, sweaty greenhouse of the club. The gaze started up high towards the ceiling, seemingly transfixed with the moving and sparkling lights, then drifted down towards the Raven next to him. Sasuke turned over and met the boy's eyes and curled his lips, smiling gently towards the man he almost, and continued to want to, kiss. Naruto's eyelids drooped ever so slightly, forming a tired but warm look, framing his already gorgeous face. Sasuke reached a hand across the seat to the blonde and lightly cupped his cheeks, his thumb smoothly rubbing the scars that with time had all but faded away.

"How'd you get these?" Sasuke asked drunkedly, his own tiredness catching up with him.

"I didn't have a very good childhood," Naruto answered perkily, stretching his mouth over to the hand and kissing the thumb.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sasuke muttered, truly not knowing how to respond to that. Maybe at some other time in some other place he could learn more from the blonde, but inside a very loud, very warm club wasn't it.

"Iss, iss ok," stumbled Naruto, the full weight of his head collapsing into the warm hand that was holding it. Sasuke enjoyed this, getting to know and hang out with Naruto had been a blast. Considering how they met and how quickly he was swept into his whole world really excited Sasuke. It was definitely something that he hadn't experienced in a long time, and it was definitely something he missed.

Naruto nestled into his hand and Sasuke returned and affectionate display by lightly scratching behind the blonde's ear like one would do with a cat. This elicited a a very agreeable groan from the blonde, who then lifted his head back up and reached for a drink. Sasuke leaned back into his seat, but before getting comfortable, saw the same pair of eyes staring at him from across the table.

 _'Dude, what the fuck do you want?'_

Sasuke decided that those stares were turning into glares, and unless Shika's apparent change of mood was because his girlfriend's friend pushed him to the edge of the booth, it must've been something else. Sasuke continued to look at Shikamaru, who didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't blink. It was literally like looking at a statue of someone, cold and lifeless. Sasuke felt like he could match the response he was getting, not as a territorial display of macho, masculine aggression but maybe as a fun little game to occupy his time. Naruto, as he noticed, was beckoned over by the two girls and as such scooted over to converse with them, so as far as Sasuke knew, he was free and available for whatever.

This train of thought however meant that Sasuke missed whatever the man he was supposed to be staring at said. Sasuke shook his head slightly and leaned closer to the man, "what was that?"

"Do you smoke?" Shikamaru said, his voice matching Sasuke's shout.

"What, like pot?"

"No," Shikamaru corrected, gesturing to his hand which held a mildly crumpled box of cigarettes. Sasuke looked and smiled, feeling mildly dumb for the mix up.

"Yeah, I mean. Yeah, where can we though? I don't feel like leaving yet."

"There's a fire exit back there," Shikamaru pointed, his fingering denoting behind the booth and down the hall. "I want to talk to you."

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked, a hint of sarcasm interweaving the words leaving his mouth.

"I figure since we're both rolling and we both like booze, there's gotta be more that we have in common than just those two," Shikamaru said, adding his own twinge of mockery to the exchange. "Plus I'm dying for a cigarette, and none of these guys smoke."

"Sure, why not," grinned Sasuke, rubbing his hands together at the plan of attack. Shikamaru nodded and leaned over to the group of three that were huddled over the blonde girl's phone, the bright light from the device glistening against the sweaty faces of each of them. As Shikamaru informed them of their intentions, Sasuke took the final swig from his drink and stood up, sloshing from side to side as the sudden rise in elevation threw off his balance. Naruto steadied the man and laughed, garnering a smirk from the growingly gone Sasuke, his mind high above cloud nine as he gazed into the laughing blonde's gorgeous blue eyes.

Shikamaru's hand blindly snaked its way to Sasuke's out stretched one, reeling the Raven back to the cloudy reality of the pulsing club. Shikamaru gave him an impatient glare and shot his head towards the fire exit down the darkly lit hall, tugging the Raven's hand. Sasuke shrugged and nodded, allowing the other to gently drag him towards the large metal door at the end.

Pressing it open, Sasuke felt the swift blast of cold air slam into him as the small hallway quickly depressurized. Sasuke propped the door open for the man following right behind, Shikamaru already sparking up his cigarette eagerly waiting for the rush of nicotine. Shikamaru shrugged his hands up in resposne to the cold and turned around to the Raven haired man, whose own hands were buried in his pant's pockets. Shikamaru flicked out his paper box of smokes and tapped one out for the other, lighting it with his own burning one before handing it to Sasuke. Sasuke gripped the stick in his lips and gently sucked in the toxic yet relaxing smoke, briefly enjoying the hot vapor mixing with the cold, city air as it coated his lungs in dilating beauty.

"You're cute." This caught Sasuke off guard slightly, his eyes widening towards the man who rather sneakily inched himself close enough to Sasuke to brush shoulders with.

"Oh, um, thank you, so are you," Sasuke struggled out, taking a step backwards towards the moist brick wall to his side. He pressed his hips against the cold surface and propped a leg up, assuming the most comfortable position he possibly could while standing.

"You don't think that, you're just being polite," Shikamaru replied, following the other towards the wall and electing to stand directly in front of the Raven.

"No no no, I think you are," Sasuke hurriedly explained, "I think you're real cute. What's her name is real lucky to have you."

Shikamaru smiled and took a drag from his cigarette, chuckling slightly and letting the the smoke in his mouth trickle out instead of inhaling down his wind pipe, "I'm just giving you shit dude, relax."

Sasuke shook his head with a grin and punched Shikamaru softly on the shoulder, knocking back the other man a step, "fuck off."

"Sorry man, just funny to see your face. You don't have to be polite all the time, especially with people you just met."

"Are you kidding, that's when I want to be polite the most!"

"Well relax, you passed the test, Naruto can't seem to get enough of you," Shikamaru sheepishly said, finishing his cigarette and flicking it out onto the street.

Sasuke saw this and looked at his own, which wasn't even at the halfway point of being finished. "Shit you smoke fast, wanna head back in?"

"Oh no, it's cool, I'll go through like three or four, I don't care. Take your time," Shikamaru responded cooly, fishing out his carton and tapping out another one. He pressed it into his lips and stepped over to Sasuke, placing one hand on the Raven's shoulder and another on the wall behind him. Very carefully, and surprising to Sasuke, Shikamaru skillfully leaned in close to light his cigarette with the burning ember on Sasuke's. Sasuke felt a twinge of uncomfortableness as the other man got as close as he did, his brown eyes almost shining the the glowing city light. Shikamaru brought his hand up to lightly cup the other's cheek, stroking his thumb on Sasuke's growing stubble.

"You keep moving, hold still," Shikamaru coldly stated, firming up his grip on the other's face while connecting the two strips of tobacco and watching the dry paper quickly ignite. With a couple of puffs Shikamaru released the other and stepped back, craning his head back and breathing the smoke straight into the night sky. "You're just going to fuck him, huh?"

Sasuke nearly choked at the statement, shaking his head and doing a physical double-take. "Excuse me?"

"Naruto, you're just going to fuck him right? Nothing else?"

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen, exactly," Sasuke stuttered out, still reeling by the bluntness of the other's question.

"I suppose, but you two seemed to be enjoying each other in there," Shikamaru's eyes rolling over to the metal door to the club, "it'd be a shame if you two didn't hookup."

"But why does it matter if I did or didn't?" Sasuke asked, feeling that he should be on the offensive so he wouldn't accidentally say something to the man.

"It doesn't, I'm just curious what you're intentions are."

"I mean, I want to don't get me wrong. But I'm not expecting anything, I'm just going to go with the flow," Sasuke stated firmly, smoking the remaining bit of the cigarette and tossing the still burning ember on to the ground.

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you," Sasuke said bitterly, growing more and more tired of the conversation he was having with the man, who was busy sparking up his third smoke.

"I might just let you," Shikamaru retorted without missing a beat, coolly flashing his eyes at Sasuke in a charged manner.

"So is this it? Is that why you brought me out here?" Sasuke asked stubbornly, "to ask whether or not I'd fuck your friend?"

"I asked because I want to make sure you know what you're getting into," Shikamaru returned with the same amount of stubbornness, leaning in to bridge the gap between the two. "I don't want you getting your hopes up."

"Hopes up? Didn't you hear me, I'm just seeing where the night takes me! I have no hopes, other than having the best time tonight!" Sasuke started to feel his blood boil. This man sounded like he wanted Naruto for himself, and was just trying to get Sasuke out of the way. "You want him don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Naruto, you want him huh? Well he's all yours if that makes you feel better," Sasuke firmly stated, feeling the familiar sensation of the alcohol and ecstasy mix together in an extremity numbing cascade. Sasuke shook his head rapidly, letting the chemicals trickle across his face as he waited for an answer. The answer he got though was unsurprisingly something unexpected. Shikamaru roared with laughter, reaching out to place his free hand right next to Sasuke's head against the wall.

"Oh, believe me, I want him less than I want my girlfriend. And I hate that bitch," Shikamaru lightheartedly said, squinting in the low light at Sasuke's widening eyes. "Besides, like I said, I'd much rather take you home."

"Not your type," Sasuke replied coldly.

"No, he's not but you most definitely are."

"No, I'm saying you're not MY type."

"I see," Shikamaru sighed out, leaning in closer to Sasuke's face, "and he is?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru looked deeply into Sasuke's dark eyes, absentmindedly taking in the last bit of smoke from his cigarette and holding in his breath. Sasuke straightened his posture and returned the stare, moving in closer to the man ever so slightly. Shikamaru pursed his lips to the side and gently let out the exhaust from his lungs.

"Well alright," Shikamaru said with a grin, "I understand." Shikamaru took a step back and tossed the now burning foam filter off to the side, "that's all you had to say."

"Say what? No?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said coolly, "I try to get what I want, but if I can't get it, I can't get it. No biggie."

"Right," Sasuke stuttered out, feeling much more relaxed than he did a minute ago, "well, no harm no foul."

Shikamaru smiled at the statement, "well if you do end up with Naruto, make sure he clears it with-". Suddenly the red metal door leading to the inside blasted open with a loud creak and crash. Naruto stumbled out, obviously feeling the effects of the drug and booze, of which it was only a guess how much more the blonde ingested since the two outside last saw him. Naruto smiled widely as he noticed the two men and sauntered over, using every surface he could find as a crutch so he wouldn't fall over. He looked sloppy, sure, but it wasn't something Sasuke hasn't handled before.

"What're you two faggots doing out here?" Naruto slurred out, planting his feet firmly onto the mixture of concrete and gravel on the rooftop.

"Nothing, just admiring your friend here," Shikamaru grinned, lustfully shooting his gaze over at Sasuke.

"You guys have been out here for an hour! Come back inside! Let's go nuts!" Naruto breathed out, his erratic energy radiating towards the two men. Naruto's head rolled over to Sasuke, "come on handsome, the girls inside are in their own little world, and I don't know where Kiba is!"

"I'd imagine he's working tonight, look at the line down there," Shikamaru stated plainly, pointing off the side of the building onto the street below, where sure enough there was a fairly long line of partygoers waiting to get inside. Naruto glanced down and sighed in an annoyed manner, before grabbing Sasuke's hand solidly.

"Come on cutie, let's go," Naruto declared, softly speaking to the Raven. Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru who was busy looking down at the clasped hands between them. Sasuke shook his head when he felt Naruto's grip tighten and cast his view onto the blonde's bright blue eyes. His pupils were intensely dilated, as were Sasuke's he imagined, which directed an excitedly sinister look to the young man. His eyes widened and lifted as he smiled, silently asking Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke grinned at the beautiful man in front of him, and nodded much to the expressed delight of Naruto. "You comin?" Sasuke asked to Shikamaru.

"No, I'm going to have one more then I'll come join you."

"You want me to get Ino for you?" Naruto added, already dragging Sasuke towards the door.

"Please God, no," Shikamaru chuckled out, fishing for his close-to-empty pack of cigarettes. Naruto simply grunted and turned towards the heavy door, pulling Sasuke in tow. Sasuke whipped around to see Shikamaru spark up another cigarette and lean against the wall where Sasuke was earlier. Shikamaru looked up into the dark sky and then over the ledge to the bustling city street, relaxing agains the brick surface and breathing out with a heavy sigh.

 _'Well alrighty then. Have a pleasant night, Shikamaru.'_


	9. Shower III

_'Ah there we go. That's it, let it slide in. Ease it in, don't go too fast. I don't want to hurt you.'_

Sasuke breathed into Naruto's collar, water trickling down and bridging the gap between the taller man's lips and the other's skin. The raven had the blonde pinned against the back corner of the fairly spacious shower, the jet of water pulsing against Sasuke's toned back. Naruto's arms bent above his head and pushed back against the white, moist wall. His hips rocked back on Sasuke's hand, which cupped and spread his ass cheeks open and allowed two fingers to, with ease, slide inside his hole. Sasuke similarly rocked his arm into the boy, kneading the flesh with every insertion and using his free hand to steady the wet and warm man. He kept kissing and biting the other's neck, eliciting soft mews and moans from the blonde, who filled the gaps of sound with strained breaths.

"Turn around and lift your leg up," Sasuke spoke firmly into the boy's ear, pulling out his fingers and gripping Naruto's hips. He whipped the blonde around and gazed into his eyes, peering through the steam and mist of the very, very tropic-like shower. Naruto's eyes were lustfully glazed over, squinting and drooping contently and the raven's touch. A grin formed on the blonde as he met Sasuke's face, relaxing his back against the wall and propping his left foot up on the lid of the tub. Sasuke got down on his knees and pumped another couple of squirts of lube onto his fingers, only to guide his hand up through the space between Naruto's legs and back inside of the blonde.

Naruto sighed happily as the raven's fingers filled him up, moaning as he felt the flat of Sasuke's palm rest firmly against his perineum, acting as a kind of stool for him to rest his weight down on. Back in front, Naruto's now rock hard cock stood out and proud in front of Sasuke's longing stare. It definitely was shorter and maybe a tad thinner than Sasuke's own, but the small upwards curve and smooth complexion made Sasuke all the hungrier. With another push of his fingers up into Naruto's ass, Sasuke pushed the blonde's cock into his mouth, sucking down any air to create a warm, tight vacuum on the fleshy pole.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto cried out, pushing back against the wall and Sasuke's fingers as the raven devoured his cock in one go. Sasuke pushed his lips down all the way to the base of Naruto's prick, the head of which tickling the back of his throat as his lips were barely kissing Naruto's shaved blondes pubes. The soft stubble then made firm contact with Sasuke's mouth and Naruto bucked forward involuntarily in a primal urge to get deeper into the other's warm and frankly talented mouth. Sasuke squeezed down and let the tissues of his throat and inner cheek massage Naruto's dick, wetly rubbing the hard flesh and depositing a fair amount of saliva across his member. Sasuke's fingers continued to work back inside the blonde, pushing in and pulling out in a steady rhythm. Sasuke began to scissor his fingers, stretching the blonde's hole wider and readying the pink, puckered hole for what would inevitably come next. Naruto's free hand found its way to the back of Sasuke's neck, gently squeezing the folds of skin and pushing the other's mouth further down his cock. Sasuke responded eagerly by engulfing the member down his throat and letting the blonde's hand push and pull his head in a jacking manner.

Naruto continued to use Sasuke's mouth to get him closer to finishing until he heard the other begin to gag, muffled coughs and gasps escaping past Naruto's dick and out of the raven's mouth. Naruto released the other and Sasuke pulled off the blonde, leaning back to take a couple of big, deep breaths and stare up at the panting blonde. Naruto was fairly close to cumming, much further along than the raven kneeled in front of him. Sasuke sensed this and stopped his ministrations on Naruto's ass, pulling his fingers out and smiling at the blonde's lustful gasp at the stimulation. Sasuke pulled himself and rammed his face onto the other's, their lips yet again making contact and their hands finding places to grip tightly.

"You ready?" Sasuke grinned, placing a hand on the small of Naruto's back and pulling him closer.

"I want you so bad," Naruto whined, arching his back to the touch and very nearly clawing at Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto one last, deep kiss, letting his tongue dominate the other's in a twisting, fondling manner. Naruto moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth every now and then to take a breath. Sasuke tasted the other's saliva and shower water, which beaded down into the connection between the two men. After another minute of just pure making out, the raven turned the blonde around and bent him over at the waist. Naruto took this cue and placed his arms above his had and onto the wall, all while aiming his ass up at Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on the lip of the shower and pumped out a few squirts, applying the slick substance to his rock hard and ready member. He squirt an additional amount onto his finger tips and used it to further ready Naruto's crack, softly stroking the blonde's ass crack. Sasuke put the bottle down and took a step forward, lining up his penis with the other's ass and teasingly rubbed his dick in between the other's ass. Naruto whined at this and pushed back onto Sasuke's pelvis, feeling the length and heft of the other's dick.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked again, sweetly stroking Naruto's back.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Naruto nearly shouted, his impatience conveyed perfectly clear to the raven. With a grin and a playful slap on the blonde's ass, Sasuke pulled back and pushed his cock onto Naruto's smooth, pink, and slightly gaped hole. With a moment to breathe and admire his sight, a panting, desperate, and anxious blonde, Sasuke slowly worked his lubed-up dick inside Naruto. With a low mewl, Sasuke's length eased its way inside the other man. One inch after another, Sasuke's pole sank into Naruto's warm, tight hole.

 _'Very tight. Like goddamn.'_

Soon Sasuke's pelvic base was touching the spread open cheeks of Naruto's ass, sending waves of staggering pleasure through the blonde. Sasuke was triggering something so carnal inside him that his hips started to rock slowly on the other's cock. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of pure contentment and leaned across the blonde's upward facing back, nibbling down on the other's shoulder. Naruto moaned at the embrace and continued to rock his ass back onto the raven's torso, seemingly unsatisfied with how deep Sasuke was inside him.

Picking up on this, Sasuke stood up and pulled nearly his entire length out the blonde's ass, watching the glistening rod peel out of the blonde with his dick head making a small, brief appearance. Sasuke grinned and pushed the length back in, all the way to the hilt, making the blonde yelp out in lust. Sasuke embraced the warmth and pressure Naruto's ass was providing his dick, and felt it ready to start fucking him relentlessly.

With a couple of warmup thrusts, Sasuke started to lean into his pumping with as much force as his slippery body and weakening legs could muster. Sasuke bent forward and draped himself over the panting blonde and began to bite down on the man's neck. Gone were the playful nibbles and now forceful, genuine chomps on the flesh were being had. Sasuke kneaded the flesh in his mouth, tonguing every micrometer of surface, tasting the salty sweat on Naruto's neck. Sasuke's cock continued to ram the boy's ass, sliding in effortlessly now that the hole had grown accustomed to Sasuke's member.

Sasuke began to search deeper inside the blonde, throwing himself back up and bracing his feet down for an onslaught of thrusts into Naruto's ass. Sasuke pounded inwards, feeling a new kind of tightening near the tip of his penis. With each subsequent thrust, the tightness deep within Naruto's bowels tickled and teased Sasuke's cock, inviting it to attempt to break the seal. Sasuke took this as a challenge and grinned, bringing his eyes slowly up Naruto's arched spine. With one hand still firmly guiding Naruto's thick hips, Sasuke's other found the back of the blonde's head and clasped a handful of hair, pulling back Naruto's head so that Sasuke could see the other man's lustful and glazed over eyes, a nonverbal plea to keep up whatever Sasuke was doing to his ass.

"You want my cum?"

"Fuck fuck fuck yessssss," Naruto conceded, readjusting his arms and hands so that he could push back harder on the other man's cock.

"You want cum inside your ass, boy?" Sasuke asked again, raising his voice with a gruff, authoritarian tone.

"Stop calling me boy," Naruto barked back, momentarily regaining a bit of headspace as Sasuke's cock was on the upswing. Naruto's head turned around in an effort to continue his thought when said thought was suddenly wiped as Sasuke punctured his ass, deeply striking his prostate. Naruto moaned out and let his eyes roll back into his skull, the waves of stimulating pleasure flowing through his nervous system like exploding electricity, leaving him absorbed and amorous for more.

"Heh, thought so. Touch yourself, I want you to cum too," Sasuke sternly ordered, surprising even himself at how domineering he was in the moment. Sasuke threw Naruto's head down and watched the other man quickly begin stroking his own cock, beating it vigorously in rhythm with with Sasuke's thrusts. Naruto's hole then started to pulse, gently at first then increasing in pressure and length, contracting around Sasuke's thickening cock. Every couple of thrusts Sasuke felt the warm ring grip his rod, like squeezing the last bit of toothpaste out of a tube, yearning to feel every molecule the raven was pounding into the blonde.

The convulsing and clutching Naruto's ass was giving Sasuke was picking up rhythm, going from every couple of seconds to every single thrust the man crammed into him. Both of the men's breathing was picking up, combined with the slapping sounds of hips against ass were becoming louder than the noise the shower was making. Sasuke's moans were becoming more prevalent too, not being content with having Naruto being the only one making noise he began to express his pleasure with a few growls and grunts in time with each pump of his cock. Naruto's own moans were more frequent now, with his hand providing him with something new to draw bliss from in combination with the deep digs Sasuke was providing his ass.

With every new scrape up and onto Naruto's prostate, Sasuke felt a significantly harder clinch from Naruto's ring compared to the rest. He knew he was getting close, edging really at this point. His only concern was getting the blonde off with his pounding. Sasuke felt that sex should be something beyond just equal, it should be repercussive. Sasuke wanted to be the reason, mainly physically, for Naruto's orgasm. The thought was playing with a body like that, almost tricking it into obeying an outside force in causing an orgasm turned Sasuke on very much. He blamed this relatively new way of sexual consideration on his boss, Kakashi. Whenever the two would hookup, as rare as that would be, Kakashi would make it his mission to ensure Sasuke got off, very frequently taking it a step further and demanding that the raven did not touch himself. Kakashi wanted to be the one to be the one in charge, no distractions, no disturbances. Just two bodies coming together to cum together.

 _'Fuckin Kakashi.'_

That's where Sasuke's recent imperious nature came from he figured, clawing into Naruto's shoulders as the two reached their peaks. Sasuke's pounding reached a fever pitch and was less about keeping cadence and just aggressively trying to bury his cock in as far as it could go. Naruto meanwhile was focused on grinding his ass back onto Sasuke's cock, providing an easier means of getting what the two men wanted.

"Holy fuck," Naruto stumbled out, finishing his strokes with a tight grip on the base of his cock, the length of which throbbed up and down feeling the pulsing waves of incoming pleasure. With a grunt and a moan, the first squirt of jizz shot out of Naruto's cock, hitting the wall of the shower with an audible splat, loud enough to cut through the water, slaps, and grunts filling the air. Naruto's cock continued to shoot, about five times with each shot clenching his hole down of Sasuke's own dick, imposing the tightest of grips on the ramming and just as close rod.

Sasuke breathed out one last breath as he readied himself, jamming his tool in as far as he could inside the orgasming boy. The second sphincter Sasuke had been pummeling inside Naruto gave way and allowed his large cock passage, seemingly breaking the blonde's bliss and replacing it with pure ecstasy. Naruto groaned loudly, the final twitches from his ass squeezed the life out of Sasuke as he began to unload inside the blonde. Naruto felt the first two shots, large ropes of cum soaking his insides as Sasuke stopped thrusting and held the blonde as close to his body as possible. Sasuke's hands roamed up and down Naruto's back as his cock continued to cum, leaving more and more jizz deep in the boy's ass. Naruto was lumped against the shower wall, grinning and panting, his hands finding Sasuke's and squeezing them tightly.

After a good while of enjoying the warm yet wrecked ass, Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto. With each inch removed, Naruto winced just a little bit more, finally gasping as the large cock flopped out of his hole. A stream of cum trickled out of his ass and down his shaky legs, dripping down onto the shower floor and washing away with the water. Sasuke took a step back and helped the blonde stand up right, gently rubbing the poor man's back that had been arched for the last twenty minutes. Naruto turned around and although a tad wobbly, grabbed the raven and pulled him in for a kiss. Sasuke threw his arms out and rested his hands on the wall behind Naruto, steadying them while the two softly made out. Naruto broke the kiss and stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes, his blue irises looking a little cloudy and not as vibrant as before.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked worriedly, noticing the change in the boy's eyes.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled with a smile, "oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Sasuke chuckled, "ok."

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's outstretched arms and let his own rest down by Sasuke's hips. Sasuke grinned and lightly pecked Naruto's soft, wet lips.

"Just tired," Naruto breathed out comfortably, arching his head towards the shower stream and soaking his head.

"Well let's get you cleaned up and in bed," Sasuke offered. With a nod from the blonde, Sasuke moved to the side with the water stream and grabbed a blue bar of soap that was hanging from the rack so conveniently placed under the shower head. He soaped up his hands and then rubbed his dick, cleaning the jizz and lube off before stepping forward to completely engulf himself in the warm water. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto propped up against the wall with his head tilted up towards the ceiling. His smile was still there and still infectious, caused Sasuke to crack his lips in his own.

Sasuke shook his head, sprinkling the water that was in his locks all around the shower and onto Naruto, who woke up and snickered. Sasuke stepped back and around the blonde, who made his way to the torrent of warm water. Naruto let out a long, quiet moan as he drenched his face and hair, letting the shower wash away the sweat he perspired and the lube and cum from his thighs. Sasuke stared for a moment while the blonde relaxed in the water, watching the blonde locks become more golden with the added weight of the water. Sasuke snaked his arms around Naruto and squeezed him gently, craning his head down to rest softly on the other's shoulder. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's and patted the hands around his waist.

"I'm gonna get out, where'd you put that extra towel?" Sasuke mumbled into the blonde's neck, providing a kiss in between each word.

"It's on the counter, I'll get out in a bit," Naruto said, peeling the raven off of him and spinning around to meet him face to face.

"Sounds good," Sasuke said, pecking Naruto on his plump, wet lips. Sasuke stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, fluffy and blue, and proceeded to dry off. Once he was suitably dry, he hung it up and stepped out to find his clothes. He wasn't planning on sleeping there tonight, he'd rather cozy up in his own bed at home. Whether or not it was the intentions of the blonde to have him spend the night, Sasuke had already decided to politely decline and leave.

Sasuke moseyed out into the living room, finding his pants crumpled on the ground beside the couch. He leaned over to grab them to find his phone's screen turn on, the light peering from his pocket and much as the fabric would allow. He pulled it out to find several missed calls and texts from Kakashi.

"Fuck," Sasuke sighed, prepping himself for the drunk and overbearing onslaught of fuck-fection from his boss. Any other time would be fine with Sasuke, but at three something in the morning while he himself was drunk and at this point coming down from his ecstasy, it wasn't something he was looking forward to. Sasuke cleared all the alerts from his phone and returned it to his pocket, leaning down to step inside them and pull em up.

"Hey babe."

Sasuke shot up, terrified at the sudden appearance of an unfamiliar voice in the room. He whipped around and towards the voice, seeing the kitchen lights flash on and a loud kick to the door. A man had walked into the once empty room, his back turned towards the raven as the other fumbled with something in the kitchen. Sasuke remained frozen, his mind running a million miles a minutes at the new development. This wasn't his apartment, but was it Naruto's? Did he say he lived here alone? Roommate? Boyfriend? Boyfriend. Boyfriend!

 _'Oh fuck me.'_

"I'm surprised to see you up, Shika was saying you had quite the-"

The other man turned around, mouth open in mid-sentence, and made square eye contact with the naked Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened to the point where he could practically feel the skin around them begin to tear. His fingers began to quiver, gently tightening his grip on the waist line of his pants. The other man stood in the kitchen equally shocked and silent, opting to slowly close his lips and tilt his side ever so slightly. The room was loudly quiet, so much so a tiny ringing grew in Sasuke's ears, competing only with the muffled sounds of the shower Naruto was using. Sasuke recognized the other the moment he turned around and let the light unveil his brown hair and tattooed face. It was the first bartender he ran into, the one with the upside triangles decorating his cheeks. What was his name?

"Kiba.." breathed Sasuke, letting a small amount of his guard down.

"You're the guy-"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, that's right, Shika mentioned you," Kiba smiled.

"Shika?"

"Ponytail? Kind of a prick?" Kiba added, stepping out into the living room to view Sasuke in his entirety. Sasuke saw this approach and quickly covered himself with his pants still in hand, earning the scoff and grin of Kiba. "I'm Kiba, we met earlier. Back at the club, you were downstairs. You don't have to hide, you're just as cute as Shika said. Though from the way he was gushing about you, he'd kill me knowing I got to see your pretty... package."

"I'm... I'm sorry, I, uh-" Sasuke quickly blurted out, hurriedly throwing his pants on and fastening his belt. He was definitely feeling uncomfortable with this sort of welcomeness Kiba was giving him. He'd just slept with Naruto, his probable partner and this man was okay with it somehow?

"It's fine, it's fine, relax. I'm not upset, Shika told me everything. Y'all have fun?"

"Umm..."

"You and Naruto? I'm guessing he's still in the shower?"

"Oh, yeah. He is," Sasuke said, clearing his throat and bending over to grab his shirt. "You two are-"

"Open. Yeah, we are. Kind of a mutual decision we made a while ago, no biggie," Kiba said coolly, stepping in front of Sasuke and placing a hand on the raven's bundled shirt. This made Sasuke noticeably flinch, which made Kiba chuckle warmly. "Dude you need to relax."

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know. I... I normally don't do stuff with open couples. And Naruto, he didn't say anything about you like I didn't know you were his partner and-" Sasuke rambled off, his flinch from earlier sending waves of jittery displeasure around his body including and especially his voice. Kiba's hand moved and traced its way up Sasuke's bare chest and onto his shoulder, resting gently on the smooth skin.

"Like I said, it's fine. We're stable enough to not get jealous, something I'm sure you've dealt with," Kiba said calmly, "hence the anxiety?"

Sasuke stayed quiet. Kiba's contentment was making him even more nervous. It was certainly refreshing to be in a situation that didn't involve jealous mates, but it still wasn't something Sasuke would've expected. It must've been that one time with Kakashi and his shitty boyfriend that made Sasuke question the actuality of openness, like whether or not it can even exist. Kiba's posture though suggested that it could, what with the brunette seemingly coming on to him.

"Look, it's not that you're not cute," Sasuke said, easing away from Kiba, "you are. You both are. It's just I was just looking for someone and tonight was the first time I went home with a guy in a long time and-"

"Oh, hey Kiba." Sasuke shot around to see a dripping, naked Naruto poking his body out of the bathroom. Being caught up with Kiba, Sasuke never noticed the frankly loud shower being turned off. Kiba moved around Sasuke and walked up to the blonde, squeezing the other man's genitals and kissing him gently. "You just get home?"

"Yeah, just walked in. You're up late," Kiba said.

"Yeah, he and I fucked in the shower," Naruto bluntly announced, winking at the Raven.

"I figured," laughed Kiba, "next time you two should wait for me."

"Definitely," Naruto said, spinning around and reentering the bathroom. Sasuke continued to stand there silently, finishing up getting dressed. All that remained were his shoes, which were by the door.

"Did you want to crash here tonight?" Kiba asked softly, a grin stretching across his bearded cheeks.

"Oh! Oh, no, no thanks. I'll probably head home," Sasuke stuttered out.

"You sure? You ok to get home safely? You must be coming down hard," Kiba inquired. Sasuke was crashing hard, his body succumbing to the night's events and many, many drinks. But he would rather get out of the apartment, to spare him from waking up in the morning in a brand new place. Sasuke's phone suddenly vibrated, invisibly cutting the tension Sasuke thought he was swept up in. His fished it out and checked the screen, seeing a new text from his one and only boss. The message read simply, "call me".

"The wife?" Kiba joked.

"No. Worse," Sasuke sighed, his lips smirking up ever so slightly. "I should probably get going."

"I see. Well you're more than welcome to come visit anytime, sexually or not," Kiba said with a smile. Sasuke grinned and nodded at the invitation extended to him, and made his way to the door with Kiba in tow. Sasuke picked up his shoes and without putting them on opened the door and walked out into the hallway. He turned around and was just about to wish Kiba goodnight when the other propped the door open and leaned on the frame.

"I'm cool with you," Kiba whispered, "I'm totally ok with you and Naruto hooking up. It's no big deal."

"It... it is to me," Sasuke whispered back. Sasuke's phone vibrated again, with another message from Kakashi again asking for a phone call. "Goodnight guys."

"You cool if we keep in touch?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Sasuke whispered. With that, Sasuke began to walk away from the door and down the hallway towards the elevator. He heard the distant click from the apartment door as he unlocked his phone and swiped to make the call to Kakashi. He listened to the numbers self-dial and the first bits of clicking as the phone connected the call. He stopped in front of the elevator in the hall and pressed the button. He waited and waited, the only real bit of actual silence he experienced in the last five hours. It was exhausting having his first genuine walk of shame, though luckily is was still late enough for no one to see Sasuke at his worst. Or best?

There was a click, then a soft, slurred voice, "There you are, bitch!"

Sasuke stepped into the just arriving elevator and placing the phone against his ear. The doors creaked shut, and a smile spread across his lips.

 _'Tonight was a good night.'_


End file.
